When Darkness Falls - Akatsuki
by mysticaldragon11
Summary: Vampires roam the earth killing off mankind. The Akatsuki is an elite team of vampire assassins. What will happen when they learn that the vampires they are supposed to kill turn up in their own high school? Yaoi
1. Prologue

When darkness falls, the city becomes a playground. Not just for the living, but for the undead as well. Undead? You ask. Well let me explain. There are people in this world who are not what they appear. They live among us, acting as one of us, but are clearly not. They are called vampires. Sucubi (Suck - you - by), the undead. Hunters who feast off of the blood of the living. Creatures of the night, who creep up on you without you even realizing it.

With the undead comes the Akatsuki. An elite team of vampire killers. Assassins of the undead. An organization created over seven hundred years ago, by a man with special abilities to sense there presence and super human strength to take them down. Seven other members were added to the organization, with similar abilities. Each passing the abilities on to their offspring. The abilities changing somewhat with each generation.

The Akatsuki all share a common goal. Kill the vampires and save mankind. Bound by mortality, sworn to secrecy and driven by determination. They thrive off of the kill of the vampire while the vampire thrive of the torture of an Akatsuki member. To bag an Akatsuki member is to prove one's worth to their leader. This might earn you a sweet young virgin to rape and mutilate or a simple place at the leader's side. A lapdog or golden boy status if you will.

The problem is that the Akatsuki are not so easy to take down. It is a constant challenge that has turned into a game over the centuries. Kill them before they kill you, so to speak. The Akatsuki have abilities, but with the abilities comes responsibility and hard long, hours of training to hone one's skills. Oh and did I mention that the Akatsuki members are all highschool students? Oh, my bad and right at this very moment six of them were studying for a history final.


	2. Chapter 1

Madara glanced up as his six Akatsuki members walked in. He glanced at the clock and scowled. "Your late." He muttered. He hated teenagers and their carefree attitudes. Especially since the fate of mankind rested on them. "We're fucking sorry. We were up half the fucking night studying for a fucking history final that half of us will fucking fail anyway. So excuse us for being a little slow today." Hidan retorted. Madara just rolled his eyes. He knew Hidan all to well to get bent out of shape over his mouth.

"Just take a seat all of you. We have something pressing to talk about." He said as he waited for them to be seated to begin. Once they were sitting and all eyes were on him, he began. "We have a big problem." He stated matter of factly. "We always have a big problem. It's called vampires." Tobi said, as the rest of the members grinned and nodded. "Yes, and this is our newest big problem." He said, as he handed a file to one of the members. All eyes fell on the file in front of them, as they all scanned the contents. A low whistle escaped the lips of Itachi Uchiha. "Wow this IS a big problem." He said as he handed the file back. "So this group, are they as bad as that file says, un?" Deidara asked worriedly. "No their worse." Madara said.

"Worse? How could they be worse?" Sasuke Uchiha asked. "Because they rape women, kill children and they've succeeded in killing ten of our members over the centuries." Madara explained. The group before him gasped. He thought that the women and children thing would have gotten to them but he could see it was the deaths of their past ancestors that had gotten to them more. "These guys are as bad as they come." Madara stated. "So what do we do? Hunt them and kill them one by one? Or should we try an ambush?" Konan, the only female of the group asked.

"It's not that simple. You see these guys are smart and they've got history on their side. They know how to survive. These vampires are around a thousand years old. They adapt, they adjust. They aren't going to go down easily." Madara explained. The members all sat wide eyed as they absorbed the information. Madara walked back to his desk. "We are going to observe them, find their weaknesses, if they have any. Which even the toughest, meanest creatures have a weakness. Like an achilis' heel. So this is your new mission and it must take priority. Do you all understand?" A nod went through the group as they took in the information.

"So how the fuck do we find them? If they are as good as you say, they aren't going to be located so easily." Hidan asked, getting agreement from the group. Madara held up a hand, as he pulled something from his desk. "There's no need, to find them. They've already been located." He said as he slid a file across the table. "Well that makes our job easier, un." Deidara commented. Itachi opened the file and another gasp filled the room, as eyes went wide with shock. "Yes, you already know them. They go to your highschool." Madara confirmed.

"How in the hell are they doing that? Vampires can't go in the sunlight and they are in it everyday. We all have the ability to sense them and we have never gotten that vibe." Konan said, in bewilderment, still trying to wrap her mind around the facts. "Maybe you made a mistake." Tobi said. Madara shook his head. "No there's no mistake. These guys are the real deal. Like I said they adapt and they have knowlege. Obviously they know how to blend in. The question is how are they doing it? That's for you guys to find out." Madara said as he sat at the table.

All eyes went back to the file. Six pictures filled one side of the file. "I don't believe it, un." Deidara said shaking his head in disbelief. "This guy is in my art class." He said pointing to the picture of a red head. "Yes, you would know him as Sasori Akasuna. He is known to make puppets out of his victems bodies after the kill. This one is known to you as Zetsu. He is canabalistic and eats his victems bodies, leaving no trace that they ever existed. He explained as the Akatsuki member's shuddered in disgust. "This one has tendrils that supposedly shoot out of his body, impaling his victems. He drains the blood and then rips the hearts from their bodies." He pointed to a picture of a black haired boy with silver eyes and scars all over his body. "Kakuzu." Hidan muttered and Madara nodded.

"This one is their leader." He said, pointing to a picture of an orange haired male known as Pein. He had piercings all over his face and was extremely antisocial. I guess it's hard to have a coversation when he's taking your life. " It is not known how he kills his victems. This one has been known to shred his victems with his teeth. He likes to leave the pieces for the family members to find. You know him as Kisame." He said pointing to a picture of a 6'6 male with scars like gill marks on either side of his face and an odd blue tint to his skin. "Last but not least is this kid, who noone knows much about. But has been said to be as brutal as the rest. You all know him as Sai." He said pointing to the last picture.

They studied the picture of their classmates, as they began to form a plan of operation to observe them. They decided it would be easier if they all took one vampire to watch and would go according to their schedules. Deidara chose Sasori due to his passion of art. A common bond that would allow him to watch the red head and not be caught doing it. Hidan chose Kakuzu because they had five classes together. He'd be able to watch him thoughout most of the day. Itachi chose Kisame because they had track together. What better way to observe him then to watch him run on the track. Now he knew why the mother was so fast.

Konan chose Pein, they were on the school newspaper together and she could spend alot of time watching without suspicion. All the writers stared at eachother or off in space trying to get inspiration. This would be cake. Tobi chose zetsu, they had wood shop together and Tobi often took ideas from other people or from them themselves. Zetsu always seemed angry in that class and now Tobi figured it was because he couldn't kill the entire school. Sasuke chose Sai, they had lunch and gym together. Not to mention, he'd seen Sai at the gay alliance meetings. Probably trying to decide which gay to kill first.

Once their plans were set, they finished the meeting. Madara dismissed them with a warning to stay sharp and cautious. They all nodded and headed out the door. The facility was underground to ensure protection and security. It was an old abandoned subway tunnel, that hadn't been in operation since the 1930's. Madara had used his money and his brains and had it built underground. They walked to a metal door and placed their palm over a screen. It scanned the chips implanted in their palms and the door unlatched. They stepped into the main tunnel as the door shut again concealing itself within the wall.

To any onlooker it would look like a bunch of highschool kids snuck down here to have sex, do drugs, drink, goof off, etc.... Noone would ever beable to find Akatsuki headquarters even if they were looking for it. Madara had went to extra lengths to ensure it's secrecy. They walked out of the tunnel and broke apart heading for their scattered homes. They'd need all their wits and strentgh for what was to come the following day.


	3. Chapter 2

Sept, 10th 1999. Deidara - and - Sasori

Deidara closed his locker and turned to walk to art class. He'd seen the red head twice today in the hall, but now he could watch him for a whole hour. He walked into the classroom and Sasori was already there. He sat at a table painting a water color picture. It was beautiful. There was a boat tied to a dock, a small cottage house in the background and two boys sitting on the end of the dock, feet dangling in the water.

The sun was just setting, casting the picture in an orange glow. But it wasn't so much just the picture itself. It was the two boys on the dock. They looked as though they were leaning in to eachother for a kiss. Deidara let out a ragged breath, as he eyed the painting. Sasori turned in his seat at the noise, only to see the blonde practically hanging over his shoulder.

"What are you doing, brat?" The red head asked tersley. "N-nothing, un." Deidara said shakily, as he went to his seat. Sasori turned back around and began painting again. Deidara pulled out some clay and began sculpting. As the shape began to form, his eyes went wide and his mouth formed a silent oh, as he realized that it was the boat from Sasori's painting. He hadn't even noticed until now.

Sasori looked up and seen the boat from his picture. The blonde had sculpted it in perfect mimicry to his painting. He glanced up and seen the blonde looking at him, a deer caught in the headlights look on his face. He smirked and returned to his painting. Deidara looked down as a blush began to creep up on his cheeks. He'd not expected Sasori to see his sculpture. Well, at least he didn't cause a scene.

Akatsuki member or not, he was still in highschool and highschool could be brutal. He kept his gaze on his sculpture and waited for the blush to receed. He looked back at the red head, who was concentrating on his picture. Deidara breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn't believe he'd been caught making the boat, not to mention the way that Sasori had smirked at him. 'That bastard' He thought as he finished sculpting the boat.

The bell rang and they began picking up their materials. As they headed for the supply closet, Sasori snuck up on him. He grinned at Deidara. "Nice boat." He said as he turned and walked away. Deidara jumped and then blushed. Damn, he hadn't even known he was there. 'Way to go Deidara.' He thought as he made his way to his locker and prepared for his next class.

He watched as the red head walked up to his friend and whisper and then point in his direction. They both laughed loudly and walked away. Great now he was making fun of him. 'We'll see who's laughing when I kill you, un.' Deidara thought darkly as he walked into the science room. 'Stupid vampires, ruining my day, un.' He grumbled to himself. He sat down and thought about the whole hour he had to forget that the red head even existed.

Five minutes after class started, the red head walked in and handed the teacher a note. The teacher nodded and had Sasori sit in the empty seat right in front of Deidara. Deidara groaned as the red head sat down. He looked at Deidara and smirked. "Hello, again. How's the boat coming?" He grinned devilishly. "What's the matter, brat? You don't want me in this class with you? Are you afraid that I will find out that you like me?"

Deidara scoffed. "What, un? Are you serious?" He hissed. Sasori kept on smirking, making Deidara madder. "Come on, just fess up. Why else would you make the boat from my picture?" He chuckled as Deidara blew a gasket. "Why, you stupid son-of-a- "Deidara! Detention! I will not have that kind of language in my classroom. Do you understand?" The teacher asked in shock. "Yeah, un." Deidara groaned as Sasori laughed under his breath.

Deidara dropped his head onto his desk with a thunk and Sasori chuckled again. 'Oh, how he hated that red head right now. What he wouldn't give for a wooden stake.' The rest of the hour passed with Deidara boring holes in Sasori's back and plotting fifty different ways to kill him. He had done a great job of not drawing attention to himself today. Now he had detention thanks to that damn red head.

"Detention? You got detention Deidara?" Tobi asked incredulously. They were all standing in the hall ready to go home. Or to HQ rather. But finding out that Deidara had detention sort of delayed them. "How the fuck did you get detention?" Hidan asked. "Sasori, un." Deidara mumbled. "I sort of sculpted a boat that he painted in art class today, un." He explained feeling the embarassment all over again.

All eyes held confusion. "He said that I must like him, because I made the boat, un." Deidara said in frustration. "So you have detention, why?" Asked Itachi. "I called him a stupid son-of-a-" Deidara nodded his head in a you know what kind of way. "The teacher heard and gave me detention, un." He grumbled. "Well, we'll explain it to Madara for you." Tobi whispered. "Thanks, un." He said as he walked on down the hall back to the science room.

The rest of the members walked off in the opposite direction, out the door and into the parking lot. Just in time to see the vampires all climbing into a Ford Excursion. (My dream car) They pulled out of the parking lot onto the street and were gone. The Akatsuki walked down the street heading for HQ, minus Deidara.

Madara was not going to be happy about this, not one bit.

Deidara walked into the science room and took a seat up front. He dug out his book as the teacher slid an assignment in front of him. He hated science, these two hours were going to be torture. "He what?" Madara shouted. "Yep detention" Sasuke said. Madara rubbed at his temples. 'Damn teenagers.' He thought as he told everyone to sit down, wanting to get a recount of everyone's observation's on the vampires.


	4. Chapter 3

SEPT, 10th 1999 - Hidan and Kakuzu -

Hidan watched as Kakuzu took his seat in english class. He'd been observing the other's behavior for the last couple of hours or so. This guy was good. He acted as human as they come. The guy could have gotten an award for best actor. In math class he had tripped, dropped his pencil allowing it to roll away and he had asked to go to the bathroom.

A) vampires don't trip, they are graceful

B) they are able to catch things before they even hit the ground and

C) vampires don't eat or drink anything except blood so they never need to go the bathroom.

What was this guy doing? Blending was Hidan's guess. Well Jashin dammit, he blended too well. Hidan sighed as he drew the Jashin symbol in his notebook. He kept an eye on the black haired boy as he doodled. He glanced at the sheet of paper in front of Kakuzu. What on earth was all of that? He had figures written down and sets of numbers with dollar signs next to them. Okay so the guy had an obsession with money. That wasn't wierd, that was just plain boring.

The teacher began talking louder, to get people's attention. "Okay, for your project, you will be partnered up with someone." She called out. All eyes were on the teacher as names were called and the partners were paired up. "Hidan will be with Shikamaru Nara and Kiba Inizuka will be with Kakuzu." She said. One look at the other two boys said they weren't happy with this situation.

"Kiba, I'll trade you partners." Hidan said, just loud enough to be heard by the other two. "Okay, sounds good." Kiba said as Shikamaru smiled and nodded. Kakuzu glanced back at Hidan with an I could care less look. Now Hidan could observe this guy up close and personal. Things just got alot easier on his end.

"So how do you want to do this?" Hidan asked as class ended. "Let's meet at the public library after school tomorrow." Kakuzu suggested. Hidan thought about it for a long moment before he finally shrugged. "Why not." Kakuzu nodded at him and walked away. Hidan headed down the hall. Now all he had to do was tell Madara. Sounds simple enough right? Well then you don't know Madara. The guy was going to blow a gasket. Well off to gym class. Oh, Yay!

After a brutal game of dodge ball had ensued, Hidan made it to the locker room. He was hot, sweaty and sticky, nothing that a hot shower couldn't cure. He stripped and stepped into the hot stingy, spray of water and let the trials of the day wash away.

He turned off the water and was about to step out of the stall when voices carried to him. "Kakuzu, you can't be serious." A male voice said. "Well what am I supposed to do? Refuse to do the project or better yet invite him to my house? That's not really an option." Kakuzu said.

A sigh came from the other male. "Do the project. Just be careful and watch yourself." The other male said. Footsteps could be heard as one or both walked out the door. He wasn't sure but no way was he getting caught. He snuck silently to the end of the petition, glancing around the corner slowly.

The room was empty and he breathed a sigh of relief. He dressed quickly and left the room. He had two more classes before the day was out and one would be with Kakuzu. He would continue to observe, but also start paying more attention to the conversations between Kakuzu and his friends. There was bound to be some useful information there somewhere.

As history drug on, Hidan began to lose focus as well as conciousness. This damn class was so boring that one could fall asleep in here and noone would even notice. Kakuzu had sat quietly taking notes for most of the hour. He sure as hell wasn't acting all vampire-ish. I guess staring at people's throats all hour would be a dead give away.

Either way something exciting needed to happen and soon or Hidan was going to die of boredom. As if on cue a girl shrieked as the girl next to her had a massive nosebleed. Hidan watched Kakuzu's reaction in amusement. The guy looked scared to death as people dodged around the room to help the poor hemmoraging girl. Kakuzu jumped to his feet and ran out of the clssroom as if the devil was after him and he and the devil were probably best friends.

Hidan smirked. Yep there's the classic signs, as the teacher made a comment about him possibly having a weakness for the sight of blood. Hidan snickered. "If you only knew teach, if you only knew." He mumbled under his breath, as the bell rang.


	5. Chapter 4

Sept, 10th 1999 - Sasuke and Sai -

Sasuke sat at lunch with his friends Gaara and Naruto. He watched Sai as he sat at a table in the back with his friends, Sasori and Kisame. None of them were eating. Not enough hemoglobin in the menu. Instead they were playing a game of poker. Noone in the cafeteria bothered them or even glanced their way.

Today in gym it had seemed that Sai was out to get Sasuke. Twice when he went to make a basket, Sai would come from out of nowhere slamming him to the floor and stealing the ball. Okay so basketball can be rough but probably not quite that brutal. Once Sasuke had been dribbling down the court only to be tripped by Sai. Which made him wonder what the hell he'd ever done to the kid. As far as he could tell, nothing yet.

Maybe he looked at him wrong, or maybe he breathed his air the wrong way. Or maybe he just smelled like food to the raven haired vampire. Either way the guy had a serious problem with Sasuke and he'd have to watch his back extra close.

Sasuke finished his lunch and sat back while Naruto babbled on about ramen, ramen, and more ramen. Then he began babbling on about a girl that neither Sasuke nor Gaara could stand. Of course, he didn't like girls at all. Nope, Sasuke Uchiha was gay. Hence the alliance meetings he went to. Speaking of there was one this afternoon and Sai would no doubt be there. 'But why?' He wondered.

The bell sounded for them to go back to class. Sasuke dumped his tray and exited the cafeteria. He was about to turn a corner when someone ran into him, causing him to collide with the floor, as he looked up into the face of Sai. The boy was downright glaring at him as he walked on past. "Hey, you ran into me you prick!" Sasuke yelled.

The hallway got quiet as Sai turned around and walked back to Sasuke. He grabbed the front of Sasuke's shirt and closed the gap between their faces until their noses almost touched. "What did you just call me?" Sai asked a smirk on his face. Sasuke knew that he should have been a little bit scared now but he was too pissed to be scared.

"I called you a prick." Sasuke said smirking back. "You're not deaf are you?" Sasuke asked. "He." Sai smiled sadistically and released Sasuke's shirt. He turned to walk away, glancing back over his shoulder. "See you later, punk." Sai said and was gone down the hall and out of sight.

Alliance meetings could be comical or they could be downright boring. Some would share their stories of how they came out. Or some shared their first encouter with the same sex. Or they would get completly racy and share their first sexual expierience with the same sex. Gaara and his boyfriend Lee had come up with the idea for the alliance meetings at the school.

They had, had a rough start in their relationship, due to the lack of knowlege. They vowed to never let that happen to someone else. So they had started this group and people were pouring in weekly. Some you knew were gay and other's would make you go wow, I did not know that.

Sasuke only came to support them and for the free food. Yes he was gay, but he surely didn't need to talk about it. Everyone sat and did the normal introductions. Gaara and Lee would start, tell their story and get people to open up. When it came to Sai or to Sasuke they would both pass, causing Gaara to roll his eyes.

You couldn't help but wonder why Sai even came to these meetings if he wasn't going to do anything in them. Okay so that was hypocritical, but Gaara and Lee knew why HE was here. Wasn't that good enough? Whatever, they were both here and that's that.

Today of all days would be the day that it was Sasuke's turn to talk. Normally he would just pass and wave it off. But some force was driving him today. He felt he had something to say, surprising himself as well as Gaara and Lee.

"Hi as you know my name is Sasuke. I found out that I was gay when a family member decided to show me up close and personal what gay sex was, and before you jump to any conclusions, no it wasn't my brother. That's all."

Sasuke took his seat again as gasps went through the room. He kept a stoic look on his face as people began whispering amongst themselves. He scanned the crowd bordely. His eyes fell on Gaara as he nodded a well done to him. The look on Lee's face was priceless, he looked about ready to cry for him. Then his gaze fell on Sai.

The look on Sai's face was unreadable. No smirk, no glare, no nothing, just a blank expression. Sasuke looked away and began listening to the next person's story. The rest of the hour carried on quickly and soon it was over. People got up and headed to whatever class they had next.

Sasuke had english with Gaara and Naruto next. Gaara swore he would keep a lid on what had been said in the meeting today. Sasuke thanked him and was about to walk into class, when something was pressed into his hand.

It was a piece of paper. When he opened it, it read "I'm sorry for the way i've been treating you lately. Nothing personal." There was no name on it and noone was in the halls. Who could have given him the note? Sai was the only one who had treated him badly. But he wouldn't write a note to him. would he?

Well this day just kept getting wierder and wierder. He looked in the hall one more time for any signs of who had given him the note. The hall was empty. He sighed and went into english class. It was funny how everything seemed to revolve around Sai.


	6. Chapter 5

Sept, 10th 1999 - Konan and Pein -

Konan proof read her column again, as she rewrote a paragragh for her fashion segment. Her attention had been pulled constantly, to the orange haired male who sat two seats away. He never looked up once from the segment he was writing. "Strange Happenings" was the name of his column, Konan now found that to be ironic. She'd gone through every possible explanation in her head as to how they were able to be in sunlight, without going poof.

Or how none of the Akatsuki could even detect them. That had never happened before. You could say that the Akatsuki always got their vampire. Noone was safe from the Akatsuki. But whoever these guys were, they were good. There were legends about vampires that dated back as far as the first vampires. Most likely the legends were about these guys. Madara said that they were the oldest vampires in history. They were bound to learn new tricks along the way.

She studied Pein closely, as he typed away on the keys. He had skill and a great sense of fashion, that was for sure. But how in the hell was he able to be in the sunlight? That question was driving her crazy. She got up and walked to the water cooler, making sure to drop her pen, as she walked by. She bent down, as if to pick it up and breathed in deeply.

'Oh my kami!' he smelled wonderful. He was intoxicating to her senses. Her head felt all light and fluffy. It should be illegal to smell that good. Next thing she knew she was leaned down and smelling his hair. He slowly leaned forward, as he turned around to look at her. "Are you smelling me?" He asked with a sneer. "What? No! I dropped my pen, that's all. I was picking it up. See? Got it." She said as she walked to the water cooler.

Her cheeks were red and felt like they were on fire. She had gotten way to caught up in his smell. She had expected him to smell like other vampires, she had killed. A cross between sweet and sour, almost bitter. But not him, he smelled incredible. This was going to be complicated now. She'd never beable to look at him now, without remembering how good he smelled.

Kami, she was obsessed. She probably would have touched his hair if she thought he wouldn't have minded. 'Crap! What was she thinking like that for?' No! He's a vampire and she's an Akatsuki. That's the way it is She would kill him when the time came. Even if he smells glorious. She was headed back to her computer, when he stood up, right in front of her.

She looked surprised and then the smell captivated her again. Oh Kami, here we go again. He smirked at the way she looked on the verge of faintng. He leaned down and grasped her chin, as he brushed his lips against hers. She inhaled sharply, opening her mouth slightly. He chose that time to slip his tongue into her mouth. She felt wobbly as he placed an arm around her back for support.

All to quickly he broke the kiss and sat back down. Konan stummbled to her computer and sat down rather ungracefully. She plopped her hand on the keyboard. Unfortunately for her it was on the delete button. She gasped and looked at the screen as it went blank. She had just deleted two days of work. Her column was gone and she opened her mouth in a silent scream.

Pein pushed print and stood, to walk to the printer. As he walked passed her he snickered. "Problems?" He asked sweetly. Hot tears stung her eyes, as she cursed herself over and over again for letting herself get caught up in stupidity. She lay her head on the table next to the keyboard and sniffled. Great! Just great! Now she was going to cry like a child.

Stupid vampires. Stupid computers. Stupid delete button. Pein picked up his printed column and walked back to his seat. He looked over at Konan as she wiped her eyes. He was about to say something when the bell rang. He got up and walked out the door, leaving Konan to wallow in self pity.

She sat back in her seat and began to retype her column. It's a good thing that she had study hall this hour. She was going to have to work hard if she was going to make the 9:00 am deadline in the morning. "What was he going to say?" She mumbled. 'Was he going to offer a solution, an apology, or was he just going to rub it in? Probably the last one.' She thought in bitter frustration. She was going to make him pay for living that thousand years. He was going to wish he died along time ago.

How dare he make her lose focus and delete her column. Damn him for smelling so good. Damn him for being an excellent kisser and Damn these hormones. Wow she needed a reality check and bad. Where was a bucket of ice water when you needed one?


	7. Chapter 6

When Darkness Falls Ch 6

Sept, 10th 1999 – Itachi and Kisame

Itachi finished the mile and dropped onto the grass, chest heaving and sides burning, his legs feeling as though they had turned into jello. Kisame had finished a couple of minutes before him and stood staring at the coach waiting for further instruction. He now eyed Itachi as he lay on the grass sucking in as much oxygen as possible. Kisame walked over and stood above Itachi, hand extended.

Itachi looked at the offered hand and then slowly reached up. He placed his hand in Kisame's and allowed Kisame to pull him to his feet. Itachi allowed himself to be led back to the track, as Kisame walked him back and forth, allowing the muscles to loosen their cramp mode. Itachi knew this already, he just didn't feel like going by the health book today. Now though, he had to admit that he felt much better.

Confused that Kisame was helping him yes, but better none the less. They walked back and forth a few more times and Kisame turned to him. "There that should help." He released Itachi and walked back to the class in front of the coach. Itachi took a moment to wrap his mind around what had just happened. Kisame had walked up, pulled him to his feet and made him – no, helped him walk out his cramps. But why? There's no way that he could know that Itachi intended to kill him, did he?

The coach called their attention and told them that he had to leave early, that they could all go shower and then the coach walked away. The whole class cheered in glee, well most of the class anyway. They headed for the locker room, everyone stripping to shower dress and get the hell out of dodge. Itachi was the last to leave the locker room, being too lost in thought to care about hurrying. He wondered again what Kisame's motives were.

He finished showering and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist and one around his neck to catch the water running from his hair. He entered the locker area and would have jumped out of his skin if being an Akatsuki member hadn't taught him to do otherwise. Kisame sat on a bench quietly, as if he were waiting for someone. When he seen Itachi, he stood and walked over to him. Itachi leaned against the lockers with a look of boredom on his face. Kisame leaned against the lockers next to Itachi.

"That was a good run, but I think you overdid it today." Kisame stated. "Thanks, I will keep that in mind." Itachi said, as he turned to open his locker. Kisame grabbed his arm lightly, successfully halting his movement. Kisame pushed off the locker and stepped in front of Itachi. He ran his fingers down Itachi's arms, evoking shivers from the raven. Itachi looked at Kisame, a confused look in his eyes that was quickly turned into something else as Kisame ran his hands over Itachi's sides.

Itachi began leaning into Kisame as Kisame leaned closer to Itachi's face. Within a moment Kisame's lips were pressed against Itachi's and Itachi's arms wound themselves around Kisame's neck. Kisame grabbed the towel around Itachi's waist and tossed it on the bench. He grabbed the other towel around Itachi's neck and tossed it to the floor. Their kiss deepened as Kisame picked up Itachi and Itachi wrapped his legs around Kisame's waist.

Kisame reached under Itachi and unzipped his pants, pulling out his throbbing aching member he lined himself up with Itachi's entrance and thrusted in hard and fast making Itachi cry out in pain and surprise. Itachi tightened his grip on Kisame's neck, as Kisame pulled out and thrust back in. Itachi hissed, as his hole was stretched forcefully, but then quickly moaned as a spot deep inside of him was hit. Kisame leaned Itachi against the lockers as he grabbed Itachi's hips and began thrusting desperately into the smaller teen.

Kisame laid his head against the side of Itachi's neck, as he pounded furiously into the raven. He could smell the blood and hear it as it rushed through the Uchiha's jugular. His fangs came out as he placed them against Itachi's neck. Itachi was too caught up in the moment to even realize what was about to happen.

Just as Kisame was about to sink his fangs into Itachi's jugular he changed his mind in a split second and bit into the raven's shoulder instead. Itachi yelped in pain, and Kisame groaned as the blood began to rush into his mouth and his orgasm hit at the same time. He pulled out of Itachi and released his fangs from the flesh. He set Itachi on the bench, zipped his pants and left the locker room.

Itachi sat in the locker room a while longer trying to make sense of the confusion. He had indulged in a very bad act and he had let things get way out of control. He finally cleaned the wound and headed for home. Things just took a very interesting turn to say the least.

Chapter 7 .com/art/When-Darkness-Falls-Ch-7-155893144


	8. Chapter 7

Sept, 10th 1999 - Tobi and Zetsu -

The classroom was loud, sanders, saws and drills made their usual noises. Tobi sat and watched as Zetsu put the finishing touches on the bird house/ flower pot he was building. Zetsu had uber talent when it came to wood. Tobi worked on his own creation adding his own final touches to his keepsake box, as Zetsu began to paint his.

Tobi stood and walked to the paint shelves. He had a certain color in mind and at the moment, it seemed to be missing. Looking around the room at everyone's work stations, he finally spotted it on Zetsu's table. He walked over and stood in front of Zetsu. "May we help you?" He asked not looking at Tobi. "We?" Tobi asked confused.

"Yes, we. There are two of us in this body. Now what can we help you with?" Zetsu asked, becoming slightly annoyed. "The beige paint. May I borrow it?" Tobi asked quickly. "Take it. We don't need it anymore." Zetsu said as he put the final coat of red on his project. Tobi picked up the paint and quickly walked back to his station. This guy was wierder than he'd anticipated.

Tobi began painting his keepsake box as he glanced at Zetsu from time to time. 'We? How strange.' He thought. He turned in his seat as he went to pick up another brush. Zetsu was standing right behind him. 'Damn!' Tobi thought as his heart jumped out of his chest. "We didn't mean to startle you." Zetsu murmered. Zetsu reached out and took the brush from Tobi's hand that he was currently holding.

"Your making harsh strokes. If you spread the paint thinner, it will glide better with less brush marks. Watch." He dipped the brush into the paint and then cleaned most of it off in the can. He ran the brush smoothly over the wood making finer strokes. Tobi breathed in softly. Zetsu made it seem so easy and he even cared about the job that Tobi was doing enough to show him how to do it the right way.

That's what baffled him. Why did Zetsu care? Zetsu put the brush in Tobi's hand and then wrapped his hand over Tobi's making his hand glide along with his gracefully. Tobi turned his head and watched Zetsu's expression as he held Tobi's hand. Zetsu was focused on the task and Tobi was focused on the boy standing over him.

He had never really noticed before, that the boy seemed to be black on one side and white on the other. He really was a strange boy. Intriguing, but strange. Zetsu released Tobi's hand and walked back to his station. He sat down and began gathering all of the left over materials, cleaning up his station before the bell rang.

Tobi continued to stare at the other boy. 'Wow, what does that boy have over me?' He thought. He was fine until Zetsu had come close to him and touched his hand. Now his mind was all in a fog. He shook his head trying to come back to reality. He finished painting the box and let it set to dry. He cleaned up his area, just as the bell rang. People piled out the door, all in a hurry to go nowhere in this prison called highschool.

Tobi walked casually out the door, when a hand rested on his shoulder. He turned around to see Zetsu standing there. He almost panicked, until Zetsu held out an object in front of him. "You left your jacket in the class room." He said softly. His voice was like gooey caramel running over silky chocolate. It was sweet and seductive at the same time. That's when it dawned on Tobi that two voices had spoken from Zetsu.

My god. He really did have two people in one body. Tobi reached out and took his jacket and stood staring into Zetsu's eyes feeling captivated and unable to look away. Zetsu smiled and snapped his fingers infront of Tobi's face. "Hello. Are you okay?" Zetsu asked. Tobi blinked coming out of his hypnotic state.

He looked at Zetsu clearly for the first time since he had handed Tobi his jacket. "Thank you." Tobi said as he turned and walked away. Zetsu followed a moment later. Tobi walked to his locker. He opened it slowly and and put his jacket inside. He thought about Zetsu and the way he had held him so captive with that look. He needed to keep his focus and not get sloppy with this.

He was supposed to be observing this guy, not falling for him. His job was to find his weaknss and then kill him. He shook his head again and headed for his next class, laughing to himself as he went. Great now he was as crazy as Zetsu and his split personality.


	9. Chapter 8

Itachi tossed and turned. His shoulder ached and he was pissed. Pissed at himself. He had lost focus and allowed a vampire of all things, to fuck him. Not only fuck him, but the bastard had bitten him as well.

That wasn't all that was pissing him off. The bastard never even let Itachi finish during sex. He had his release and was done. But he never allowed Itachi his. That's what really pissed him off the most.

Now he was horny, frustrated, pissed off and his shoulder hurt. The next time he seen Kisame he was going to give him a piece of his mind. Unbeknownst to him that Kisame was sitting in a tree outside of his window watching him.

Kisame closed his eyes and thought back to that afternoon in the locker room. He couldn't wait to get Itachi alone again. He had messed up before when he had bitten him. He would have to be sure not to do that again.

Even if Itachi's blood tasted so sweet and pure. He needed to keep his cool. He would have him again, only this time he'd make sure to give Itachi as much pleasure as possible. He'd make him cum harder than he ever has in his life.

Sure he could knock on the window to get his attention. Itachi'd let him in and Kisame could make a move on him. But Itachi wasn't alone here. His brother was here and Kisame wanted no interupptions when he took his weasel again.

He wanted to make sure that the weasel had his undivided attention and that he had his as well. He watched Itachi as he tossed and turned hopelessly trying to fall asleep. "Don't worry my Itachi, I promise you'll beable to sleep again soon.'

He thought as he jumped out of the tree and took off towards home. Itachi sat up quickly, looking at the window. Almost as if he could feel Kisame there watching him. He got up and walked to the window.

He walked to the window and opened it looking around. Noone there. Just as he thought. He sighed and went back to his bed. He crawled beneath the blankets and tried to fall asleep again, knowing it was probably futile.

He lay there glaring at the cieling. He was going to kill Kisame for sure. He finally fell into an unsettled sleep.

Meanwhile a blue haired girl paced back and forth. She hadn't gotten her column redone and now it was too late. She would miss the 9am deadline, there was nothing she could do about that now.

Thanks to a certain no good rotten vampire, who had the nerve to kiss her and make her delete her column. Oh the nerve! She paced faster as she thought about maiming him and turning him to dust.

What she would give to claw his eyes out right now. Although, the boy knew how to kiss. Kami! Did he know how to kiss. Well the next time he kissed her, it would be a kiss of death.

No way would she fall for that a second time. She would be wiser and more guarded. The devil would have to repent before she would let herself be caught up like that again.

She was strong and determined and she had pride dammit! With that in mind she went to bed. Too bad she couldn't sleep. She'd just have to lay here and fume the rest of the night. Sleep did finally come. She dreamt about Pein and that kiss.

Deidara crawled into bed to mad to sleep. That stupid red headed bastard had gotten him detention. He had taunted him and humiliated him. Well he would get even for that. You could count on it.

No way was he going to let that go. Sasori would rue the day that he was born. Whenever that was. Deidara thought about the boat, which led to the painting of the two boys on the dock. His mind fabricated the scene again.

He couldn't help imagining himself on the dock leaning in to be kissed by the red head. He jumped as reality came back to him. Damn! Something hit his window just then. He got up and walked to the window.

Looking out the window he rolled his eyes, opened the window and held out his hand. Hidan climbed into the window using Deidara's hand as leverage. "What's up Hidan, un?" Deidara asked, closing the window.

"Just thought I'd update you on the meeting." Hidan shrugged. "Hidan, you know we're not allowed to talk about any of that outside of there. It's to risky, un." Deidara said crossing his arms.

"Well then it's a good thing there's nothing to tell. Hidan snickered. "What do you mean, un?" Deidara asked curiously. "I mean, noone had anything to say. Which to me says they had something major to say, but omitted it on purpose." Hidan said.

"Un?" Deidara asked looking confused. "Well Konan was giddy and kind of nervous. Like she was hiding something. Itachi was pissed about something. It was in his eyes and he was extremely quiet." Hidan explained.

Deidara raised his eyebrows. "Konan is always giddy. She's a girl. She probably has a new crush and didn't want anyone to know, un. Itachi is always pissed about something and he's always quiet, un. So you really can't go by that."

Deidara said shrugging. "Mhm, but this time is different." Hidan said, heading for the window. He paused and looked at Deidara, he smiled and opened the window. "I'm going to find out what it is." Then he was out the window and gone.

Deidara shook his head, closed the window and went back to bed. Hidan was so over imaginative sometimes. He could see a conspiracy, even if there wasn't one


	10. Chapter 9

When Darkness Falls Ch 9

The next morning Konan walked in to school. Feeling rather bitchy and put out. She hadn't slept very well and now she was tired. Her column was deleted, therefore she couldn't put it out today and her hair decided to screw with her as well.

She walked in to math class and laid her head on her desk. Tobi came in and sat next to her. He looked at her, studying her for a moment. "You alright, Konan?" He asked. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Yeah, fine." She mumbled. She closed her eyes again and listened to the chatter in the room.

The teacher came in and began roll call as everyone took their seats. During the rest of class Konan barely stayed awake. Tobi had to keep tapping her to wake her up. She managed to get through the rest of the hour, but just barely. The next hour wasn't much better. She glanced at the clock, seeing that it was 9:15 the deadline had come and gone.

She wondered what people would say when her column didn't come out. She was in science now and she would have to wait until the end of the hour to find out. Which couldn't come soon enough. She was so tired and really just wanted to go home.

Class ended and not a moment too soon. She had fallen asleep and been yelled at by the teacher, she had smeared her makeup and written on her face with her pen somehow. Wow this day really sucked. She walked into the hallway, sluggishly making her way to the girls' restroom, when a girl called out to her. "Great column, Konan. As Usual!" Konan stopped in mid motion to face the girl.

She walked up to the girl and asked to see her paper. The girl handed it over with a smile and a nod. Konan flipped through to the fashion section. There it was. Her deleted column, staring her in the face. But how? She blinked a couple of times unable to believe her eyes. How in the hell had this made it into this mornings paper. She hadn't had time to redo it.

She handed the paper back to the girl. "Thanks." She said. She walked into the girls' restroom and stood staring blankly at herself. After a minute or two she pulled herself together and cleaned the pen off of her cheek and fixed her makeup. The only one who knew about her deleted column was Pein. But why would he redo the column for her? This didn't make any sense. She walked out of the bathroom and went in search of Pein.

She found him in the editing room, just like she knew she would. "Why would you do that for me?" She asked suspiciously. "Well technically it was me who made you delete the column. So I made it up to you. So how about a thank you." He said sweetly. "Thank you? Thank you? Are you kidding? She asked, not believing her ears.

"Yes a simple thank you for saving your column would do." He shrugged. "You are the one that made me delete it in the first place." She said hotly. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist. She immediately became lost as her arms slowly wound themselves around his neck. He leaned down and kissed her sweetly then pulled back slowly to look at her, her eyes were half lidded and she had a drugged look to her.

"Now, how about that thank you." He whispered huskily. "Thank you." She whispered back. He released her abruptly and turned to leave the room. "Stay away from any delete buttons now." He said smartly and walked out of the room. Reality rushed in with pointed thorns. Anger began to bubble up inside of her, as she realized that she had just let her guard down again. And she thanked him! She picked up the nearest object and hurled it at the door. IT was a ceramic mug so it shattered on contact. She put her hands on her hips and stomped her foot. Oh, the nerve!

Deidara walked into science ignoring the redhead. "How was that detention?" The red head asked snidely. Deidara could feel the anger building just below the surface. He ignored him and opened his book. "Nice picture in art class today, by the way. It's not as good as the boat, but its safer right?" Sasori grinned.

Deidara had to resist the urge to jam his pencil into the red head's brain. He continued to look at the formulas in his book trying to keep the concentration off of that damn annoying redhead. Sasori turned to face Deidara, he stared at him intently. Deidara looked up and glared. "What, un?" He asked in irritation.

"When you masturbate at night, do you think of me and call my name?" Sasori whispered. Deidara's face flamed red somewhere between anger and embarrassment. He closed his book and swung it at Sasori's head. Sasori ducked and chuckled. "Temper, temper, Deidara. Does the truth hurt?" Sasori asked coyly.

Deidara jumped up and dived on top of Sasori, taking them both to the floor. The whole class turned to watch the commotion. Sasori rolled so that he now pinned Deidara to the floor. "Hm, my, my Deidara this is a good position for you. You look good under me." Sasori said seductively. Deidara began trying to claw and scratch at Sasori, but to no avail. Sasori had his wrists locked in a vice like grip. It was clear that Deidara was at Sasori's mercy.

The teacher immediately began to shout at them to break it up. Sasori released Deidara and quickly stood up, barely missing the slap that Deidara sent his way. Deidara jumped to his feet and glared at Sasori. "Detention, both of you." The teacher said, motioning for them to take their seats. Deidara bowed his head in defeat. Detention again. But at least this time that bastard would get it too.

He looked at Sasori who still had a stupid grin on his face. Deidara threw his head down on to his desk. This day couldn't get any worse could it? Oh, right it already had, he now had detention again with the red headed bastard. So yeah, it just got worse.

Itachi walked into the locker room hot and sweaty from running. He quickly stripped off his shirt and sat to take off his shoes. He pulled off his socks and threw them into his gym bag. He pulled his sweats off and grabbed his towel. He headed to the showers and stepped into the separate shower petition. The water felt good on his tight muscles. He closed his eyes and let the water run over his hair.

Two hands slipped softly around his waist, making him feel as though he were in a dream like state. He opened his eyes and looked down at the hands. They were blue tinted like a certain student on the track team. Like a certain boy who he had, had sex with. Like a certain VAMPIRE! Itachi jerked to step away as alarm bells went off in his head.

The hands tightened and pulled him back against their owner's chest. Hard rippling muscles and an even harder member pressed into him. His head began to swim with the contact. One of the hands found its way to Itachi's own member, wrapping around it casually, tenderly, yet firmly. He began to pant as the hand began to stroke him, making him become responsive.

He arched into the touch as he felt the member against his ass begin to push into his tight entrance. He jerked forward only to be stopped by the hand on his waist and then was jerked back, forcing the hardened member into him completely. He gasped and cried out against the pain. Kisame quickly kissed his neck and whispered into his ear. "It's okay. This time I promise I'm going to give you more pleasure than you can handle." He said as he began thrusting into Itachi and stroking him at the same time.

Kisame thrust as they both moaned. Itachi gasped and was now being held up by Kisame. His legs felt like rubber and his head felt light and fluffy. His body cried in ecstasy as Kisame thrusted harder and faster into him. He had his hands locked behind Kisame's neck as Kisame continued to pound into him. His stomach felt tight and his heart pounded relentlessly in his chest. Kisame kissed Itachi's neck and shoulder as he held Itachi tightly against him.

Finally as they came together in one more hard thrust they both came. Itachi came onto the shower wall as Kisame filled him with his essence. Panting and breathing hard Itachi pulled his hands free. Kisame gently laid him on the floor of the shower as he lay down behind him. He pulled him to his chest as he waited for Itachi to catch his breath. Itachi lay his head on his arm, the water beat down all around them. He knew in his heart that this was wrong and he had messed up again. But right now he couldn't care less.

Kisame got up and helped Itachi stand. Itachi's legs were still a little wobbly but he was better then before. Kisame kissed Itachi one last time as he stepped out of the shower, dressed and left. Two stalls down, Hidan sat with his back to the wall in shock. How could Itachi betray Akatsuki like that? He didn't have time to worry about it now, he had to go meet up with Kakuzu at the library. But as soon as he could, he would confront Itachi for sure.


	11. Chapter 10

When Darkness Falls Ch 10

The library was fairly empty as Hidan walked in. He looked around the large room, searching for a certain someone. He noticed him over by a shelf looking for a book. Hidan walked up to him and offered a quick hello. "Hello, you're late." Kakuzu said.

"Yeah I got hung up, I apologize." Hidan said almost snidely. "Hm, whatever. Let's get this damn project underway." Kakuzu said picking the book and walking to one of the large tables. They both sat and immediately set to work going over the study notes and guidelines of the project.

Hidan cast glances to the boy across from him every now and again as they worked. He was still so baffled at how in school he was clumsy and ungraceful and here he was confident and sure. Yeah he knew that it was an act to throw people off. But still, he was clueless as to why he put so much into his performance.

"Are you listening to me?" Kakuzu asked, snapping his fingers in Hidan's face. Hidan jerked back as he was once more aware of his surroundings. "What did you say?" Hidan asked. Kakuzu sighed and rolled his eyes. "I asked where you lived." Kakuzu replied.

"Oh, why do you want to know that?" Hidan asked suspiciously. "Because it's raining and I can give you a ride home when we are done here." Kakuzu explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Hidan sighed in annoyance at his own paranoia.

"Sure, I guess that would be okay." He agreed and wrote his address on a piece of paper. He handed it to Kakuzu and then went back to reading one of the questions. 'Wait, how does he know its raining?' He thought. There were no windows in this section and you couldn't hear it.

He looked up at Kakuzu who was busy writing something. "How did you know it was raining?" Hidan asked, already aware of the answer but wanting to see just how far Kakuzu would go to cover it up. "Hm? Oh just knew it was going to. That's all. I watched the news this morning." He said as casually as if he had just said a boring math equation.

Hidan nodded. 'Yep I am sure that was it.' He thought recalling the news this morning. No mention of rain at all today. Oh well, he would get him to tell him one way or another. Maybe not today but soon. An hour later and they were leaving the library. They had accomplished a lot on the project.

They hadn't really talked and Hidan now felt as though he had failed in his mission. Well one more time in the library and he would try to open him up a little. Or who knows maybe the guy would offer it up on a silver platter. Ha who was he kidding? This guy was a pro! It was going to take some work.

They pulled up to Hidan's street and Kakuzu parallel parked at the curb. Hidan was just about to open his door to get out and cursed. "Son of a bitch!" He gripped the door handle tightly. "What is it?" Kakuzu asked, eyeing the silver haired boy. "The front door is open." Hidan said, opening the car door.

"Is it not supposed to be?" Kakuzu asked cautiously. "No it is not fucking supposed to be." Hidan spat. He got out and headed to the door. Kakuzu got out and ran around the car to stop the boy from entering the house. "What if someone is in there?" Kakuzu whispered. "Then I am going to kick his ever loving Jashin ass!" Hidan muttered.

"That's your plan? To go in there and hope you get the upper hand and can kick his ass?" Kakuzu asked, skeptically. "Yeah you got a better plan?" Hidan asked grumpily. "Yeah, let me go in first and then you can follow and that way if someone is in there it will be two of us and I am stronger." Kakuzu reasoned.

Hidan was about to point out that yeah vampires were stronger but that he was no slouch and was a Vampire hunter after all. That was until the reality of the situation became clear that he would have more trouble than he bargained for tonight. He nodded and allowed Kakuzu to go first.

They crept in through the open door Kakuzu silent as an ally cat stalking its prey. Hidan was as close as he could get to Kakuzu as they crept silently along looking into the rooms waiting for someone to jump out at them. They reached the living room and looked around.

Someone had obviously been here and looking for something. The couch was over turned and tables lay on their sides a couple were missing their legs and papers littered the floor. Hidan took a sharp breath as the mess became reality. Without thinking he quickly ran passed Kakuzu down the hall.

The bedroom was just as bad. Clothes were scattered everywhere and the bed had been flipped. More papers were scattered all around the room. Kakuzu had came in to yell at the zealot about reckless behavior and stopped when he saw the room. Someone wanted something, very badly.

Kakuzu walked out of the room and made his way to the kitchen. The same appearance was present as the other two rooms. Drawers were pulled out and objects were strewn across the floor. The refrigerator was open and its contents pulled out and tossed to the floor.

Hidan walked in and sighed. He was tired and now he had a mess to clean up. Great! He began picking up random things and putting them back in their places. Kakuzu picked up the toppled kitchen table and up righted the chairs. Hidan noticed the other boy helping and said, "Thanks, you don't have to. I can clean it up, but thanks for the ride."

Kakuzu looked at the silver haired boy for a moment. "Its okay. I will stay and help you and I should probably stay here anyway tonight incase they come back." Hidan raised his head, eyes wide. "You don't need to do that. Its okay, I can handle it." Kakuzu raised a hand. "Don't worry, I won't bother you. I will stay in the living room."

Hidan blushed at the hidden meaning. "Oh, that's not what I meant. I just don't want to put you to any trouble, that's all." Kakuzu smiled. "Its no trouble at all." They continued to clean up the mess and it was well after midnight before they were finished. Hidan yawned tiredly and leaned against the wall.

"Go to bed. I will finish up here." Kakuzu said, walking to Hidan and softly nudging his arm to turn him towards the room. Hidan nodded and smiled at Kakuzu. He was too tired to put up an argument and too grateful for his help. He walked to his room and closed the door, pulling off his pants and shirt; he climbed into bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	12. Chapter 11

When Darkness Falls Ch 11

Madara paced back and forth, as he waited for his Akatsuki members to show up. They were 10 minutes late and that wasn't unusual as much as it was annoying. He closed his eyes and grabbed the bridge of his nose trying to fight off the impending headache as he looked at his watch once more.

The fate of the human race rested in the hands of six teenagers who would rather be playing video games or hanging out at the mall then save the human race like they were meant too. Sure they did their jobs when they got around to it. Madara shook his head why did he have to be in charge of these teenagers?

He glanced at his watch with impatience once more as the door finally opened and the six teenaged Akatsuki members appeared. "It's about time!" He snapped as they all took their seats at the briefing table. He eyed them skeptically as he wondered again why he was blessed with this job.

All members seemed to be preoccupied with something or other as he eyed all of them individually. No smart comebacks were made to his snappish comment on their tardiness and that was unusual. He had at least expected Hidan to have something smart to say. But not even he seemed to have heard or was too caught up in his own thoughts to care.

Hidan seemed to be giving Itachi a look of confusion and maybe understanding as Konan was off in la la land. Tobi was staring blankly at the table while Sasuke was examining the carpet. Deidara looked peeved about something and Itachi sat stoic and void of emotion as always. He would never give anything away and that is what Madara admired most about him.

"So anyone want to tell me anything? Have we learned anything about them? Or do we need more time?" He asked eyeing everyone to see who wanted to go first. No one seemed to jump out there and he sighed heavily. "I think we could use more time." Tobi said almost robotically never taking his eyes from the table.

"Great." Madara muttered as he watched the teenagers all lost in their own worlds. "A week. I am giving you a week and then we move regardless. Is that clear?" He asked as the order finally set in. All eyes met his and heads nodded but he wasn't sure they had even heard him or not. He shook his head and dismissed them as he took his leave as well.

Yeah, sure they all had something to say, but nothing that they wanted to have to explain to Madara. Tobi blushed as he thought about how Zetsu had enticed him when he handed his jacket back to him. Okay so nothing major happened except that he had felt a jolt run through him when their hands touched and Tobi was currently living in the land of Zetsu.

Itachi was currently replaying his and Kisame's sexual encounters. Yeah he was sure Madara would have shot him had he mentioned that. He couldn't see himself explaining it to him when he was having trouble explaining it to himself. One thing he was sure of is he would let Kisame do whatever he wanted to him. This was complicated to say the least.

Deidara was currently fuming about the detention he had gotten yesterday and today. His eyes widened as he realized he was supposed to stay at school for that with Sasori. He groaned and stood up giving a wave as he ran out the door to go back to school. Sasori really was making his life hell but Deidara had to admit he kind of liked it.

Konan was as of now sure that she was falling for Pein and not sure she wanted any part of that. He was a vampire, a monster, an issue to be dealt with. Then why did she see herself in his arms again and again. She was doomed and she knew it. No matter what she told herself, she was awestruck by him and she couldn't change her mind.

Sasuke kept seeing Sai in his group and how he had looked as lost as he felt. He found he actually wanted to know more about him and yet he wasn't sure why. Of course his job was to learn about him. So maybe it wouldn't be bad to try to get to know him a little more personally. With that in mind he got up and left to go to look for the now interesting vampire.

Hidan was remembering the way Kakuzu had helped him clean up and had stayed with him all night to make sure he was safe. He couldn't help but smile a little as he thought about him being protective of him, unless it was a game but he was sure it had been genuine. He had seen something in Kakuzu's eyes when he had checked the place out and Hidan wanted to see that side of him again.

The remaining members were slow to leave but one by one they all stood and left the building. Each one still thinking about their own encounters with the vampires and each realizing that this was going to be much, much harder than they thought. They split up outside of headquarters and went their separate ways.

Itachi headed home in hopes of maybe getting some sleep, he was so tired. Tobi went to the park hoping to run into Zetsu somehow and Konan went to the store to buy a certain kind of make up she wanted. Hidan went home with hopes that his house had not been broken into and in hopes that if it had a certain vampire would show and keep him safe from harm.

One thing was certain to the Akatsuki members, they were in deep with these vampires and now things were going to get even more interesting than before. A week, they had a week to infiltrate the vampires and then take them down but each and everyone of the Akatsuki now realized that maybe just maybe they really didn't want too.


	13. Chapter 12

When Darkness Falls 12

Tobi entered the park and sat on the swing. He kept his head lost in the clouds. He waited to see if a certain boy would pass through here today. He had seen Zetsu's route home and now he just hoped that the boy wouldn't change his pattern.

Deidara entered the school and went to the classroom he was supposed to have detention in. Sasori was already there, seated at one of the desks in the room. Deidara walked to the other side of the room and took a seat, not paying any attention to the red head.

Itachi walked into his room, sleep the only thing on his mind. He kicked off his shoes and took off his shirt and was about to take of his pants when he heard a tap on the window. There was a familiar vampire looking so desirable and waiting to be let in.

Sasuke walked into the diner. He frowned when he noticed that Sai was nowhere to be seen. He turned around to walk out the door and there just outside was the boy he had been looking for. He walked out to meet the raven haired vampire.

Konan walked back into the school. She had forgot her disc with her column and had to get it if she was going to finish it. She walked into the journalism room and walked to her computer. She shuffled papers around unable to find the disc anywhere.

Hidan walked up to his door. Well it was still locked that was a good thing. He put the key into the lock and holding his breath he unlocked the door and opened it. He walked slowly into the room about to close the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Madara sat looking through the files once more thinking that he had missed something with these vampires. He knew the Akatsuki could handle it, they had done it before but why did it seem as though nothing was going his way?

Tobi watched as a familiar boy walked towards him. He stood up and stepped into the boys' path. Zetsu walked up to Tobi and stopped. He smiled at Tobi as if he had known that Tobi would be here. Zetsu reached out and stroked Tobi's cheek softly.

Deidara sat looking straight ahead, not daring a look to the obnoxious red head. He would look at him if only for the chance to glare at him. He turned to glare at the red head as he wanted but stopped when he actually seen a look of sorrow and sadness in Sasori's eyes.

Itachi opened the window slowly, he watched Kisame move into the opening but not through it. "Come in." Itachi said making room for the blue skinned vampire to step in. He walked to Itachi and they threw their arms around each other in a hot wet kiss.

Sai greeted Sasuke with a nod and motioned for them to go into the diner. Sasuke let Sai lead them to a table in the back where they sat quietly looking into each other's eyes. They had something to say but words were lost to them at the moment.

Konan sighed in frustration. She would have to look for it later. She turned to leave and found Pein standing in front of her. She noticed in his hand was her disc. She reached to take it and found his arms around her shoulders drawing her into a third kiss.

Hidan turned to get away from the intruder only to sigh in relief when he saw it was Kakuzu. He waved the dark vampire into his house and shut the door. "Why are you here?" He asked. "I needed to see that you were safe." Kakuzu replied.

Madara sighed as he shoved the files across the table. Unbeknownst to him that his members were all playing nice with the enemy.


	14. Chapter 13

When Darkness Falls Ch 13

Zetsu reached down and took Tobi's hand. He led him out of the park and down the street. Tobi couldn't have cared less. He was intrigued and so drawn in that he couldn't tell if he was in good hands or not.

They walked about three blocks when they came to an alley way that led to a great big house on the corner of a quiet street. Zetsu walked up and opened the door and led Tobi through it. He turned and looked at Tobi to see if Tobi looked worried or not.

He didn't look anything but awed. Zetsu led him through the house to a staircase that seemed to disappear around a corner. Tobi followed willingly and curiously. They walked up the stairs and to a door in the middle of the hall way of doors.

Zetsu opened the door and pulled Tobi lightly into the room. Tobi looked around at the bedroom and back to the vampire. He was organized and very tidy which was something Tobi hadn't really expected but was now not surprised as another piece to the vampire's personality fell into place.

Zetsu walked to Tobi and placed both hands on his cheeks as he pulled him into a soft kiss. Tobi closed his eyes as contentment washed over him. He felt so calm and secure here and he didn't even know why. He was supposed to feel worried and scared and threatened, not wanting to crawl into bed with this vampire.

Yet he wanted to do just that. Zetsu must have seen it because he stepped over to the bed and pulled Tobi onto his lap and Tobi so willingly allowed it to happen. He wrapped his arms around Zetsu's neck and another kiss ensued. Tobi sighed as the same feeling of submission came over him.

Zetsu laid them both back onto the bed slowly and ran a hand up Tobi's shirt. Tobi gasped and threw his head back as the feeling of want enveloped his senses. Zetsu reached up and removed Tobi's shirt and kissed all over his chest and stomach loving the way that Tobi wiggled and moaned in pleasure.

Tobi removed Zetsu's shirt quickly wanting to get this sinful show on the road. Wow Madara would certainly kill him if he knew that he was here and having sex no doubt with the enemy instead of killing said vampire. Right now though, he didn't care.

Zetsu undid Tobi's pants and removed them without hesitation. Tobi returned the act and desperately tried to remove his boxers without breaking contact. Zetsu removed them for him and his own making them both bare and hornier by the second.

Tobi spread his legs in anticipation as Zetsu pushed a finger into him dry. Tobi winced and wiggled trying to relieve the friction as Zetsu built up lubrication with Tobi's bodily juices. A moment later Zetsu had three fingers in him and he was moaning from the feeling of it all.

Tobi watched Zetsu in awe. Here was this boy/vampire who barely knew him but wanted him physically and Tobi couldn't have been more okay with it. He knew he should be ashamed but for some odd reason he wasn't.

Zetsu smiled sweetly at Tobi and Tobi's heart picked up pace. Zetsu removed his fingers carefully and then positioned himself between Tobi's legs. Tobi spread his legs wider and allowed Zetsu to enter him. His body tensed and the pain coursed through him in waves.

Zetsu adjusted Tobi's body to fit with his better and Tobi immediately felt relief. Zetsu pushed in and pulled out slowly allowing Tobi to stretch and loosen with every thrust. Zetsu took his time, giving Tobi ample time to adjust to the feeling and then a moan escaped the raven's lips.

Zetsu smiled in victory at Tobi and Tobi smiled back. How could something so wrong feel so right? How could Tobi feel ill towards him when he made him so happy and made him feel so good? Of course it was possible that these vampires had some powers they weren't aware of. They were ancient after all. That thought almost made Tobi giggle.

Except that Zetsu thrust into his prostate and all he could do was moan. He wrapped his legs around Zetsu's waist trying to get closer, if it were possible. Zetsu leaned down and placed his hands on either side of Tobi's head and kissed him slowly and thoroughly.

Tobi loved the slow easy way that Zetsu made love to him. He figured it would be like any other high school sex session. Get on get off and get it over with. Zetsu seemed to want it to last and so he went slowly. Tobi couldn't be more grateful for that.

They came together and apart almost as if they were in a dance to a beautiful slow song. Tobi panted and Zetsu moaned as they climbed higher and higher to their release. When the release came, it came slow and lasted a while instead of a fast explosion of feeling that was gone quickly.

They rode it out looking into each other's eyes and for a moment all was perfect in the world. Zetsu lay beside Tobi and held him close to him. Tobi lay there in the afterglow, wanting to be like this forever. Then the reality of the situation came back to him and he began to feel an awful guilt creep up on him.

He was going to have to kill this boy and he was going to have to tear out his own heart to do it. He didn't know how it happened but he found he was falling in love with this vampire and he was falling so fast that he knew he couldn't stop.

He burst into tears and pressed his face into Zetsu's shoulder. Zetsu was probably thinking that Tobi was regretting their love making. Although it was Zetsu who spoke and what he said made Tobi go into a cold sweat.

"I know you will have to kill me Tobi. It is inevitable. I knew from the moment I saw you that you were Akatsuki. I just wanted one moment with you before you had to carry it out." Zetsu spoke quietly but to Tobi it left a loud ringing in his ears that made his head ache.

"I…..I didn't……" Tobi trailed off looking and feeling more ashamed than ever. Zetsu pulled Tobi back to him and kissed him lightly. "Don't worry Tobi, it is okay. I don't hate you for what and who you are. It can't be helped." Zetsu smiled sadly.

Tobi wrapped his arms around Zetsu's neck and held onto him tightly. "I can't do it. I can't kill you. It would kill me if I did. I think I love you Zetsu." Tobi said as more tears rushed down his cheeks.

"But I am afraid you have to. You were born with the gene. There is no way to change it." Zetsu reasoned. "I know but I can't kill you. I just can't. I won't!" Tobi said defiantly. "So how will you explain to your boss that you can't and won't do it?" Zetsu asked.

"I don't know. I will find a way to make him see that I can't do it." Tobi said. "Won't he just ask someone else to kill me then?" Zetsu asked quietly. Tobi nodded sadly and more tears coursed down his cheeks.

Zetsu held him close to him and said quietly. "By the way, I love you too Tobi. I have for some time now. I just didn't think you would ever give a vampire a chance being who you are and all." Tobi looked at Zetsu and smiled. "I'm not supposed to but what the hell." He said grinning.

Zetsu smiled back as he pulled Tobi down into the bed further with him. "Close your eyes Tobi. Sleep will do you some good. We will worry later about what to do. I will stay right here with you until you wake." Tobi smiled and kissed Zetsu lightly then did as told.

He was so tired and so scared and so worried all at the same time and yet none of that came close to the happiness he felt laying here in the arms of his green haired vampire. He was in so deep and yet he didn't care if he was killed right along with Zetsu as long as they were together.


	15. Chapter 14

When Darkness Falls Ch 14

The next morning the sun was high in the sky indicating that it was late morning. Itachi opened his eyes and turned to look at the clock and looked directly into the eyes of Kisame. He had almost forgotten about that.

He frowned slightly, making Kisame look at him in concern. Itachi sighed and rubbed his forehead. He was in so deep and yet he really didn't want out. It made the situation sticky at best. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something to say.

However it was Kisame who spoke instead. "You don't have to say anything. I am pretty sure you know what I am and I am pretty damn sure you are an Akatsuki member." Itachi looked wide eyed at Kisame as he sat up in bed and was about to get up in a hurry when Kisame grabbed him and pulled him to him.

"The question is, do you care that I am a Vampire? Or can you honestly say that you don't want this?" Kisame said, seriousness etched in every feature. Itachi bowed his head in defeat. Now he couldn't say he didn't want this and he couldn't care less that Kisame was a Vampire. What he did care about was that Madara was going to kill him for sure.

He laid his head on Kisame's shoulder and sighed in frustration. Kisame held him close and stroked the silky black locks. They were both in a jam by their leaders and neither was going to scale by without some damage. "So what am I supposed to do about us? My leader wants you dead." Itachi whispered.

"My leader doesn't want me anywhere near you either but I can't help myself. We will work it out. I promise it will be okay." Kisame kissed Itachi's hair as he hugged the raven as close as possible. This was going to get messy.

Tobi opened his eyes and the sorrow flooded back in. He looked at the sleeping Vampire next to him and tears began to spill once more. He cursed himself for being Akatsuki and he cursed having ever met Zetsu. Okay so no he didn't, at least not the last part. He did however hate the situation they were in.

Zetsu woke to the sound of the sniffles coming from his human uke. He reached over and pulled Tobi against him. It was killing him to see Tobi so sad. He would move heaven and earth to see that look disappear. He however knew that would be impossible at the moment as long as they were in this situation.

He shushed Tobi as he rubbed his back and hummed some tune he had heard centuries ago. He cuddled the raven in despair as much as he could, knowing that it would only last until the raven woke up once again. For now he could hear Tobi's breathing even out and become steady as he fell asleep once more.

Sai and Sasuke had left the diner and walked to the park where they sat talking about the alliance group and about school. Sai couldn't have imagined that he and Sasuke would get along so well. Yet here they were sharing the morning at the park.

Sasuke hadn't even noticed how they stayed out all night and he couldn't even tell where the night had gone. He stood from the swing and stretched his back. Sai stood as well and they began their descent out of the park. "I had a nice time." Sasuke said looking at Sai.

Sai nodded and looked out across the street. The sun was now as high in the sky as it could be and the morning was almost gone. People were leaving for work and people were coming home off the nightshift. "So did I. Can I walk you home?" Sai asked. Sasuke looked at Sai and smiled. "Sure." He said and they began to walk again down the street.

Kakuzu awoke and looked around. He couldn't remember where he was and then it all came back. He had stayed at Hidan's house again. He had seen how jumpy Hidan had been when he had opened his front door and stepped cautiously into the house.

He had reached out to calm Hidan and had instead about given him a heart attack. Hidan had been extremely relieved when he saw it was Kakuzu. Kakuzu had asked him if he was okay and Hidan had nodded and relaxed as he stepped further into the house.

Hidan had walked into the house with more confidence knowing that he would be safe in Kakuzu's company. Funny how he felt safe with a Vampire but not with whoever had broken into his house and ransacked it. When it was time for bed, in a moment of vulnerability he had asked that Kakuzu stay with him.

Kakuzu had agreed immediately. For some reason he felt that he needed to be able to protect Hidan if something should happen. Hidan had for some odd reason become important to him. He looked around the room at the hallway and seen Hidan making his way to the kitchen.

"Morning." Hidan said as he looked into the living room to see Kakuzu sitting up and looking around the room. Kakuzu looked at the clock and noticed it was closer to noon than morning. He laughed and pointed to the clock. Hidan slid a glance in the direction of Kakuzu's finger.

He smiled sheepishly. "Good afternoon then." He said with a shrug. He continued his way to the kitchen and Kakuzu followed. Hidan made a pot of coffee as Kakuzu looked for eggs and bacon to make breakfast for his new found friend. Hidan watched in slight confusion and awe as Kakuzu began the preparations.

Konan sat at her desk thinking about last night. She had gone looking for her disc and ended up with a whole lot more than she had bargained for. She had let Pein kiss her again. Then as if that wasn't enough she had slipped a little further.

Okay so she had slipped a lot further then a little. She looked over to her bed. The blankets were askew all over the bed and the sheet was wrapped around the waist of one ginger haired vampire named Pein. She honestly couldn't remember how it had all come about.

She had gotten the disc from Pein then he had asked her to walk her to her car. She had accepted and then somewhere out of the blue she had asked him to come home with her. So now lying here was a naked sexier than thou vampire who had rocked her world three times last night. Now she was trying to figure out how to avoid a confrontation with Madara.

She sighed and put her head on her knee. "Why don't you come back to bed and join me, instead of worrying about what the leader of Akatsuki will do to you." Pein said from the bed. Her head snapped up and she stared wide eyed at Pein for a long moment. "Yeah I know about you and your friends. So what do you say?"

He motioned her over and she ran to the bed and threw herself in his arms as her tears began to streak down her cheeks. He held her and rocked her like a child as she cried. He hushed her while he held her tight. "There isn't much we can do about the situation, so let's not get worked up over it just yet, okay?" She nodded and sniffled as she stopped her tears. For the first time, she hated what she was.

Deidara awoke to the sound of shuffling. He opened his eyes fully to find the source of the sound. Sasori sat at his desk going through his papers as if looking for something. Deidara sat up with a start. "What the hell are you doing in my room, un? How did you even know where to find me?" He asked glaring at the intruding red head. "Administration office." Sasori said rifling through the papers without hesitation.

"What are you looking for, un?" Deidara asked. "Proof, that you are an Akatsuki member out to annihilate me." Sasori said, turning to look directly into Deidara's eyes. Deidara's breath caught in his throat. He eyed his closet and wondered if he could get to a weapon. "I wouldn't even try it. You will get hurt playing with sharp objects, Dei." Sasori said mockingly.

Deidara stayed quiet as Sasori got up and walked to the bed. "Now for that kiss you have been longing for." Sasori said as he closed the space between them and captured Deidara's lips in his. Deidara gasped as the need for air and the fact that the vampire he was meant to kill was kissing him contributed to his lungs catching on fire within him. He pulled back and breathed deep as Sasori smiled and went to the window. "You know, vampires and Akatsuki members don't mix." He said as he smirked and hopped out the window. Deidara plopped onto the bed and groaned.


	16. Chapter 15

When Darkness Falls Ch 15

Sai and Sasuke approached Sasuke's doorstep and Sai stood back at the gate. He waved a small wave to Sasuke and turned to go. "Sai, wait. Would you like to come in?" Sai stared at Sasuke like he was out of his mind.

"I know you think I am crazy for asking but if you were going to do something to me I think you would have done it in the park. Am I right?" Sasuke asked gesturing back towards the park.

Sai smiled and nodded. "Yeah I probably would have." He said smugly and followed Sasuke into the house. He looked around the kitchen at how clean and shiny everything was. His mother must be a clean freak.

Sasuke led them to the table and went to ask Sai if he wanted anything to drink. He stopped and stared at Sai for a moment. "Are you okay? I mean do you need blood soon or are you okay to drink soda?" Sasuke asked with a blush as he fumbled over the question.

Sai laughed lightly. "Yeah I am okay for a while longer. Yes a soda would be nice." Sasuke handed him one and they sat at the table. Sai opened it and then sat quietly for a moment pondering how he should start this conversation.

"It is time we cut to the chase and clear up some things." Sai said. Sasuke looked at Sai a look of confusion coming over his features. He watched Sai as Sai played with his soda can.

"You are Akatsuki and I am a vampire. You are meant to hunt and kill me and I Am meant to stop you at any turn. Does that about sum it up?" Sasuke looked as though he was about to pass out or reach for the nearest weapon.

Sai only looked at his can quietly. He wasn't worried per say he was just trying to get the issue out of the way. He glanced up at Sasuke and Sasuke swallowed guiltily. Sai smiled softly and took a drink of his soda.

"Its okay, Sasuke I won't attack you. I have no want or need to. I know that you are having doubts about what you're supposed to do. I can see the conflict you feel." Sai said as he went back to studying the symbol on his can.

Sasuke looked up at Sai and closed his eyes as his heart began to calm down. He reached across the table and touched Sai's hand. Sai looked up at Sasuke and turned his hand over to where Sasuke's laid palm down on Sai's palm.

Sai intertwined their fingers and squeezed them lightly. Sasuke put his other arm on the table and lay his head on it. He felt all sorts of miserable and didn't have a clue how to fix any of this.

"How are we supposed to defy the odds?" Sasuke asked. He held Sai's hand as tightly as Sai was holding his. He had never imagined he would be in type of situation. However here he was.

Itachi and Kisame chose that time to enter the kitchen. They froze in the door way and watched the two younger boys holding hands. Itachi recognized the look on Sasuke's face. It was the same look he had given Kisame when Kisame had revealed that he knew.

Sasuke looked up to the door realization that he and Sai were not alone coming to him slowly. He eyed Itachi for a moment before the reality of the situation set in. Kisame stood next to Itachi with his arm around Itachi's shoulders.

"I take it you guys know about each other?" Itachi asked. Sai and Sasuke both nodded gloomily. "We do to, obviously." Kisame said. "We intend to not let it come between us though." Itachi added.

"How?" Sai asked. He knew that this situation couldn't be that simple. Now he wanted it to work out for Sasuke more than anything. He could care less about himself but he had grown fond of Sasuke in the few hours they had spent together.

"We plan on taking on our leaders if need be." Kisame said. Sai looked Kisame in the eye as if he were crazy. "Take them on? Meaning fight with them and leave the coven? Or do you mean kill them if they get in our way?" Sai asked. "Whichever comes first, I guess." Kisame said.

Itachi and Kisame joined the two boys at the table. Sai kept a hold of Sasuke's hand, not wanting the connection broken between them. Sasuke too held on without ever loosening his grip. Itachi reached out and patted Sasuke's shoulder.

"We will figure this out together, okay?" Itachi asked. Sasuke didn't know why but he believed Itachi when he said this. He nodded and smiled at Itachi. Sai nodded at the older brother as well. He knew this was going to get messy but he wanted to think they could get through this without too much hassle.

They spent the rest of the morning talking about how they had ended up in the current situation they were all in. Itachi and Sasuke ate breakfast while Kisame and Sai watched with ill ease. They finally had to leave to go eat and take showers and do homework.

They looked at the homework as a joke. They had been to high school so many times it was beginning to look like they were caught in a time loop. Different high schools with different people but the same homework they had done thousands of times.

If anything it kept them sharp as a thumbtack. They always enrolled in school to keep from becoming anti social. They needed to be able to blend anytime anywhere. So they went to high school. What better place to socialize?


	17. Chapter 16

When Darkness Falls Ch 16

Deidara sat with his back to the door. He and Sasori had left detention yesterday and had begun walking down the sidewalk together. Sasori had been lost in his own world as Deidara ached to say something to the red head.

"Why…..do you always mess with me, un?" Deidara asked. Sasori looked up into Deidara eyes.

"Because I like you." Sasori said quietly. He was barely paying attention to where he was going.

Deidara gave Sasori a startled look. "You like me, un?" He said in disbelief.

Sasori merely nodded as they came to the corner he would turn down. He waved slightly to Deidara as he crossed the street and headed down the sidewalk. Deidara stood for a moment in dumbfounded stupor before running after him.

"Then why did you cost us both a day in detention today, un?" Deidara asked confused.

Sasori sighed and then smiled. Deidara looked at the red head as the familiar anger began to build. "You just don't get the concept of flirting do you?" Sasori asked.

"I get the concept fine, but how is it flirting if you get us both in trouble, un?" Deidara asked in annoyance.

"I guess it is a matter of how you look at it." Sasori said with a smile. "I got to spend time with you all alone. I got to see your sexy body and those beautiful blue eyes of yours for a little longer." Sasori said in self satisfaction.

Deidara's face heated up as he turned to look away from the red head. Sasori snickered and Deidara felt as though he might pass out. "Real funny, un. I don't believe any of what you said. I think you are just trying to push my buttons again." Deidara said with a scowl.

"I can assure you that your buttons aren't the only thing I want to push." Sasori said as he crossed the next street. Deidara followed as his mind tumbled around those words. Then it struck him what Sasori's meaning behind those words was.

Deidara reached out to grab Sasori and Sasori spun around grabbing Deidara's wrists and pinned him to a wooden privacy fence. He rushed in and pressed his lips to Deidara's as he released Deidara's wrists and encircled the blonde's waist.

He held him close to him and kissed him as the heat between them became a forest fire. "I have always wanted to kiss an Akatsuki member to see weather they taste good or not." Sasori said looking into Deidara's wide blue eyes.

Deidara began to shove at Sasori and tried to get some space between them. Sasori held on but not tight. He didn't have to. "Whoa, whoa just calm down. I am not going to do anything to you unless you try to harm me first." Sasori said quietly.

Deidara relaxed a fraction as he tried to calm his breathing. How had Sasori known what he was? He had never made so much as a peep about it and he had always been careful. Now he was in the arms of a vampire. The one vampire he was assigned to kill.

Deidara looked at the ground trying to figure out what to do next. He needed a good plan to escape but he wasn't to sure how. Sasori could see it in his eyes and knew what Deidara was thinking. He simply released the blonde.

It surprised Deidara so much that he nearly fell down. Sasori reached out a steadying hand. "I guess it was better when you thought I didn't know that you were an Akatsuki member. Or that I am a vampire and you are supposed to kill me." Sasori said.

Deidara looked into Sasori's eyes, fear etching its way into his blue eyes. Sasori shook his head and began to walk down the street once more. "Wait, un. How do you know what I am? I never told you or anyone for that matter." Deidara said sharply.

Sasori turned to look at the blonde. He walked back to him and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "We are trained and taught how to find you. We are trained to sense, smell, and know when you are near. We are taught to fear you." Sasori said softly.

He turned around once more and walked down the street. Deidara once again chased after him. Sasori smiled a little as he heard the blonde come up behind him. He waited to see f the blonde would make a bold enough move as to kill him in the daylight.

The blonde however just followed behind him and not once did he reach for a weapon. "You are afraid of me, no?" Sasori asked. He slid his gaze to Deidara who was now beside the red head and watching him intently.

"A little, un. Why do you ask?" Deidara said cautiously.

"You keep following me. So you either want to know more about me or you are trying to figure out how to kill me or you want me to kiss you again." Sasori said making a list of possible reasons that this blonde hasn't abandoned him yet.

Deidara stopped for a moment and turned away from the red head. His face was on fire as he thought about the kiss and how he had enjoyed it. He swallowed and turned back to face Sasori to find the red head's lips back on his own once more.


	18. Chapter 17

When Darkness Falls Ch 17

Deidara and Sasori too had spent the entire night at Sasori's house in the living room talking, kissing and just getting to know one another. Now it was mid afternoon and Deidara was waking up on the couch. He had a blanket over him and a pillow under his head so he assumed Sasori had done that.

He stood up to stretch and then look for the red head. It wasn't hard as the red head brought him a plate of breakfast. It consisted of eggs, bacon, toast, orange juice and a small glass of milk. Sasori smiled at the confused look on Deidara's face. "I went to the store this morning. I wanted to make you breakfast but you were sound asleep.

I hope you don't mind breakfast for lunch." Sasori said a little sheepishly. Deidara smiled a wide smile and shook his head. "No, un. It's perfect and it smells delicious." He sat down and took the plate and began eating the food and his eyes went wide as he savored the taste of everything.

"Where did you learn to cook, un?" He asked as he began to eat a little faster. Sasori watched in mild shock. He knew humans had to eat human food but he had been a vampire for so long he couldn't remember what it even tasted like. He was just as surprised at how good Deidara thought it was.

"I haven't actually cooked in a very long time. I just watched a show on how to do it." He said with a smile. Deidara laughed and nodded. "Well it worked out perfect, un. I can't get enough of how good it tastes." Deidara said as he finished off the bacon. Sasori smiled pleased with himself.

Tobi made his way down the stairs with Zetsu in front of him. They stopped on the bottom of the steps and Zetsu turned to take Tobi into his arms. They kissed softly as Zetsu pulled Tobi to his level. Tobi laid his head on Zetsu's shoulder. He hoped that things would work out for the two of them.

Zetsu led Tobi into the living room to see Sasori and Deidara sitting together on the couch. Tobi was about to panic when Zetsu put his hand on Tobi's chest and calmed him just by a touch. Sasori stood as if he had been caught red handed. Deidara too stood up and then eyed Tobi a little suspiciously.

"Deidara, what are you doing here?" Tobi asked.

"I could ask you the same thing, un. I think it is plain to see what we are doing here and as long as we are all on the same side here then I don't see any problem with it." Deidara said. Tobi smiled and nodded relaxing tenfold. Zetsu nodded to Sasori as well in understanding. Sasori nodded back and Zetsu led Tobi to the door.

He and Tobi stepped through the door out into the sunlight. Tobi closed his eyes as he basked in the warmth. Zetsu scowled a little at the sun but when he seen Tobi and his euphoric look he couldn't help but to love the sunshine for how it made his lover feel. Tobi opened his eyes and smiled shyly as Zetsu watched him.

Konan and Pein said goodbye at Konan's front door. Pein had been a long time without blood and Konan admired his strength. He assured her he was fine but she knew she needed to let him go so he could eat and not push his luck. He kissed her and headed out of the yard through the gate and down the street.

She watched him go and slowly she went back into her house and headed for the shower. She was still reeling from the turn of events that she had taken with Pein. She was regretting it less and less every second that she thought about him. She began singing a random song as she turned on the water to take her shower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Four hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Itachi, Sasuke, Hidan Deidara, Konan and Tobi all sat in front of Madara. He was pissed to say the least. They had blown off a meeting and now they sat before him with looks of smugness, boredom, resent, uncertainty, sorrow, and defiance. He could only imagine slightly what had happened.

They had fallen for the enemy. It was as plain as day. He knew this mission would be complicated but he had never imagined that it would be this kind of complicated. He couldn't really blame them. These vampires were smart and they possessed certain abilities. He had no doubt that they had used them on the Akatsuki.

He looked at the Akatsuki and could tell things were about to get hostile. "I don't even have to ask what has happened. I can see how all of you are feeling. You are all wearing your hearts on your sleeves. It will be impossible for you to take down your intended targets now. Therefore you will be relieved of that responsibility.

The Akatsuki gasped as they looked from him to each other. "What do you mean? We are free to be with them and we don't have to kill them?" Konan asked hopefully. Madara closed his eyes and shook his head. "No, it means that I will have to call in a favor to some of my friends whom I trained with for this position.

They will be the ones to kill them. You will all be relieved of your Akatsuki title and measures will be taken to alter your memories of this organization. Furthermore, you will be separated all around the world for safety measures." Madara said thickly. Everyone gasped again as the reality of the moment set in.

Konan jumped to her feet and fled the room followed by Deidara. Itachi and Sasuke stood slowly and Hidan and Tobi followed suit. They left the room and exited the organizations hidden door. Madara thought about calling in the guards to stop them but he figured he would give them this moment to say their goodbyes.

He sat down at his desk and began making a list of names to contact to do the duty of the Akatsuki's unfinished business. He swallowed the lump of guilt he was getting at taking away the Akatsuki's lover's, title, memories and Identities. This job really sucked sometimes and this was one of those times.


	19. Chapter 18

When Darkness Falls Ch 18

Tobi ran all the way to the mansion without breaking stride. Deidara was too blinded by tears to see where he was going but managed to lead the others to the mansion of Vampire occupants. Tobi rang the doorbell repeatedly. Finally the door opened and Kakuzu stood before them.

He eyed the group in front of him "Are you guys lost?" He asked almost scathingly. "No we aren't." Hidan said stepping through the group. "We need to see you guys and tell you something." Hidan said his eyes were pleading with Kakuzu. Kakuzu sighed and allowed them in.

Deidara rushed to Sasori who had showed up a moment before they entered. He took Deidara into his arms and held him against him wondering what had his blonde so upset. Kisame arrived a second later and eyed Itachi for a second before Itachi moved to him and bowed his head.

Zetsu and Pein entered the room following the scent of human blood. Tobi was all to eager to be at Zetsu's side and Zetsu was all to eager to have him there. Pein approached Konan as Sai rounded the corner and his eyes fell on Sasuke. Hidan stood next to Kakuzu not really sure how to start this off.

"Why don't we all take a seat and talk about this as calmly as you can. Pein said to the humans who had just crashed their solitude. Everyone sat mostly all the vampires with their human lovers on their laps. "Our leader assigned us the job of killing you. Which you already know. Now he has discovered that we won't be able to do that and he has told us what he is going to do about us and you.

He plans to wipe our memories, strip our Akatsuki title and relocate us around the world. He is calling in a special elite team he worked with in military ops training to bring you guys down." Itachi explained. Kisame was quick to squeeze Itachi's shoulder. "WE will not let that happen." Kisame said. The other vampires nodded in agreement.

"How will you guys stop it, un?" Deidara asked in a broken whimper. Sasori pulled the blonde closer. "You just leave that to us, okay?" Sasori whispered. The other vampires heard of course but the other humans were unaware. Deidara nodded and lay his head on Sasori's shoulder.

"When he wipes our memory he won't do it himself. He has people he uses for stuff like that. They will hunt and capture us one by one until we are all locked in a facility, prepped and shipped to where ever he chooses." Itachi said. Again Kisame squeezed Itachi's arm. Itachi leaned back into Kisame and closed his eyes.

"We will have to keep you guys from getting captured then until we figure out how to stop your leader." Pein said. Konan gave a small smile and he held her hand. Hidan ran a hand through his hair, his hands were shaking as he did. Kakuzu grabbed his arm and led him out of the room.

"Hey, you know I will protect you right?" Kakuzu asked. Hidan looked at Kakuzu in curiosity. "Why would you? You don't know me that well and you really have no reason." Hidan said solemnly. Kakuzu laughed at that.

Hidan eyed Kakuzu with a slight glare. "Hidan ever since the night your house was broken into I have felt like I needed to be by your side and I wasn't sure why. Now it is so clear to me." Kakuzu said stepping towards Hidan.

Hidan again gave a look of confusion. "I have fallen in love with you." Kakuzu said as he leaned down and kissed Hidan's lips making Hidan's cheeks heat up and his arm weave around the taller mans neck. He had to admit he had been waiting for this since that night. He kissed back and felt his heart speed up.

Kakuzu pulled back slowly and smiled at the silver haired boy in his arms. Now that is the best taste in the world." Kakuzu said making Hidan beam in excitement. They walked back to the living room where there was a discussion of where the Akatsuki would stay to be safe. It was pretty much decided that they would stay with them in the mansion. The only problem was their own leader.

The leader himself was standing in the hall listening to everything that was being said. He had been about to go into the room and demand that they get rid of the humans and give them all the vampire and human lecture. The only problem was the way that the Akatsuki were looking at the vampires. They were looking at them as people not monsters. How could he ruin that?

He stood thinking of a way to help them out but still wasn't sure how this was a good thing. For the last twelve-hundred years he had only wanted happiness for his family. They had found small bouts of it but never love. Love had been a dream that was unreachable to them. Other vampires bored them and the humans intrigued them.

So now when they had love within their grasp and humans who loved and adored them it would be wrong of him to shatter that. There was only one way he could see making this work aside from changing them that is. He walked out the door and headed down the street looking for any one who might be looking for the humans.

As luck would find it he found two ops right away. He killed one and tortured the other until he gave up the HQ location. He left in a hurry and headed to the subway. It didn't take him long to find the door and he walked up to the camera. "If you can hear me, one of your members is hurt very badly. You need to send someone to pick him up. He asked me to give you this message." He said clearly.

A moment later the door opened to let a couple of men out. They rushed to the man and were taken out so fast they never even seen it coming. He grabbed the door before it closed and entered HQ. He walked the corridor taking in the sounds and the smells. It didn't take him long to find the main briefing room and the hidden office behind it.

Madara sat with his head down over some papers in front of him. He looked up the instant the vampire entered. "I would have expected better Security Madara." The vampire said with a smirk. Madara jumped to his feet. "No way are you here. I watched you die." Madara said.

The vampire smiled. He walked over and brushed Madara's cheek. Madara closed his eyes as memories rushed through his head. It had been seven years and he still mourned the loss of his once vampire lover. "It's your group that my members fell for isn't it?" Madara asked. His eyes fluttered open slowly.

"Yeah and you are seriously twisted if you think that doing that to a bunch of kids is acceptable." The vampire said. "Hashirama, I never said it was acceptable but it is my job to see the duty fulfilled." Madara said lowering his head. Things were even more complicated then before and he hadn't thought that possible.

Hashirama moved closer and wrapped his arms around Madara's waist. He lifted him up and laid him on his desk, papers floated to the floor as he crawled on top of Madara. Madara hungrily wrapped his arms around Hashirama's neck as they kissed fiercely. In seconds clothes were shed as seven years melted away between the reunited lovers.

Sparks flew for Madara as his memories of the past caught up to the present. He felt hopelessly lost as they made love on his desk. He could feel the familiar love bites that Hashirama had always loved to give him. He could feel the pent up rage and need in both of their motions as they finally peaked and began to settle down.

Once finished Hashirama sat in Madara's chair holding Madara on his bare lap. Madara clung desperately to Hashirama as though he was a dream and he would wake and find it had been a horrible lie. Hashirama held Madara close and played with his hair as he thought through their situation.

"Have you contacted your team to come after us?" Hashirama asked. Madara bowed his head. "I have. If I had known you were the leader I wouldn't have been so hasty." Madara said sullenly. Hashirama rubbed Madara's back. "We will just have to fight them and win." He said kissing Madara's temple. Madara turned to Hashirama and for the first time in seven years he cried.


	20. Chapter 19

When Darkness Falls Ch 19

Hashirama and Madara left HQ with a determination that they never knew they had. They now had a new agenda. Madara was now out to protect his Akatsuki while Hashirama was out to protect his vampires. They came to the front door of the mansion and stopped. Neither group knew that the leaders were on their side.

They entered the foyer and took a couple of minutes to kiss and give each other the courage to face their groups. They walked into the sitting room and all eyes went wide. The Akatsuki jumped to their feet ready to flee and the vampires jumped to theirs to stop their lovers from running away.

They pulled them back to them and pushed the humans behind them. All vampires were on guard as their own leader moved closer to the group. He put his hand up and looked around the room. "Relax we are on your side. Things have changed." He said soothing the vampires need to protect their lovers.

"How is it different? We know what our leader intends to do with us so how do we know you aren't out to get rid of us too?" Hidan asked scornfully. Kakuzu reached behind him and took the teens hand. He held it tight and Hidan held on as tight as he could. Madara stepped up next to Hashirama.

"I need you all to sit down. There is something I need to tell all of you." Madara said motioning to the couch. The vampires looked at the Akatsuki members to see what their move would be. They all looked to each other and then back to Madara. They slowly nodded.

The Vampires once again took their seats and pulled their human lovers onto their laps to protect them at any cost. Hashirama almost thought it looked as though they were cuddling puppies instead of people. Madara and Hashirama grabbed a couple of kitchen chairs and sat facing the group.

"Many years ago when I was a teenager myself, I met a vampire. My job was as yours was. I was supposed to kill him. It seemed so simple at the time. Then something happened and I was attacked by a group of vampires who were trying to take over a city.

The one person that I least expected to help me was none other than the vampire I was assigned to kill. He took me back to his loft and stitched me up and nursed me until I was well again. Some other things happened and we ended up lovers. We were together for thirteen years and then one day I received a message from my own leader who I had betrayed for my love. He told me that he had found the perfect elite team of assassins to do what I could not.

He sent his team after Hashirama. I went to find Hashirama to warn him and to tell him to leave town and that I would meet up with him. When I got there it was more than I had anticipated. I was about to run into battle and help Hashirama when he pulled me back and stopped me.

I had no idea why at first and then it was clear. My leader had sent the perfect assassins. They were a group of vampires that he paid to kill Hashirama and me if I got in the way and then he would destroy them. While Hashirama was protecting me, they made their move and struck him down.

I watched as he died in the alley way. The sun was just setting and I sat in the ally way holding him until I could no longer see. I finally had to leave and hide until I could get my revenge. I finally after two years of training took down my old leader and took over his position. By then I was hard to the world.

I hated vampires and I wanted every single one of them dead. After our meeting I was shocked tot the core when Hashirama, my dead vampire lover had returned to me. It has been seven years since that day and I would have carried out my plans had he not returned to me. Now as you can see things are different.

We are on your side. I foolishly called in my ops team right before he showed up. Now we are going to have to fight them and stop them. Once an order is put out there is no way to turn it off. They are like computer programmed bots. They have no shut off button.

I am so sorry for what I have and am about to put you through." Madara said lowering his head in shame. Hashirama grabbed his hand and held it looking at his vampires for their support. "We will be okay. We will fight them and we will win. We all have something worth living for and we aren't about to lose it." Pein said. The other vampires slowly nodded and held their lovers even tighter.

The Akatsuki leaned back against their Vampire lovers wrapping their minds around the battle ahead of them. They were good but they were good enough to take down mere vampires. This ops Team was military trained and special force trained. This was going to be a very tough battle.

Hashirama and Madara watched their families closely as they assessed what they needed to do about getting them ready to fight. Madara and Hashirama had been trained by the best. It was up to them to train their teams the best they could.

"I think you all should take tonight to get some rest and spend time with your perspective partners, because tomorrow we start training you in a whole new manner. You will need every bit of strength and speed you possess if we are going to win." Hashirama told his vampires. "I couldn't agree more." Madara said to his Akatsuki members.

The Akatsuki all stood and the vampires followed suit. They took their lovers hands and retreated to their rooms or different parts of the house out of sight of the others. Hashirama and Madara sat a few moments longer holding onto the others hand pondering the outcome of this battle if they should fail in their training and teachings.

Hashirama stood and took Madara in his arms and kissed him softly. Madara kissed back as the worry began to melt away some. He let Hashirama lead him to his bedroom and shoved him back lightly onto the bed. Madara smiled at Hashirama and beckoned him to him. Hashirama once again crawled up over him.

Madara opened his arms and Hashirama crawled into them. There was nothing wrong with them indulging in a little comfort either before they had to train their families to be even colder blooded then before. After all this could be their last night on earth.


	21. Chapter 20

When Darkness Falls Ch 20

Fear has a way of making someone desperate. Now was one of those times. It showed in the way Itachi clung to Kisame as they made love. It showed in the way Tobi whimpered helplessly as he and Zetsu made love. It showed in Hidan's eyes as he and Kakuzu made love for the first time.

It showed in the way Konan kissed Pein fiercely as they made love. It showed in Deidara's tears as he and Sasori made love. It showed in the way Sasuke watched Sai continuously as they made love. It showed in Madara's expression as he sat listening to the cries of pleasure from the two groups.

Hashirama sat with him holding him against him wanting so badly to make this all go away. He wished he had made his move sooner. He just thought that Madara would have moved on by now. He never dreamed he would have stayed single this long. He was glad he didn't have to steal him away from anyone but he still wished he had been quicker in his return.

The next morning showed bright. The vampires and the Akatsuki wouldn't know it due to the heavy polyester curtains that hung on the windows to effectively block the sun. Hashirama and Madara lay in Hashirama's king sized bed. Hashirama was awake and watching his lover sleep. He memorized every detail.

Over the last seven years Madara still looked mostly the same. He had a look about him that made him seem cold and hard. Hashirama knew better. Maybe to the outside world he was but to him he was soft and serene. He had always loved the way that Madara would crumble under his touch.

He continued to watch his lover as the morning crept slowly on. Kisame awoke to find Itachi still clinging to him. Itachi had fretted a lot in his sleep and Kisame had done his best to comfort him. Itachi's fingers softly dug into the flesh on Kisame's shoulder. His head was under Kisame's chin and his breathing was hard and labored as if he had been running.

Kisame ran his fingers through Itachi's hair and rubbed his back. Itachi's breathing slowed and returned to normal. Kisame hated seeing Itachi like this. He hoped that once this chaos was over they could begin to relax and not be so uptight. Itachi snuggled deeper into Kisame's shoulder and his grip tightened only slightly. Kisame cuddled the teen and held his naked body tightly against his own.

Sasori lay on his side cradling the blonde in his arms. When Deidara had started to cry during their lovemaking he had thought he had done something wrong. Deidara kept telling him to go faster and harder even though he was in tears. Sasori was a might confused. Then it hit him that Deidara was caught up in the emotion of all that was happening.

He had obliged Deidara in his every whim. When they had finished he had held the blonde close while he cried and eventually fell asleep. Sasori had felt so helpless but once Deidara had fallen asleep he seemed to calm down and drift into a wonderland. Sasori had held him all through the night.

Now here in the morning, Deidara slept on with his arms wrapped around Sasori's waist. Sasori watched the looks on Deidara's face as he watched the blonde dream about something that must have been comforting to the blonde. Every now and again a smile would twitch and then go back to normal and then he would smile again. Sasori held the blonde even closer.

Zetsu lay with Tobi on top of him. Once they had finished making love he had moved Tobi to lay on top of his body. Tobi was all too happy to lay there. Zetsu had stroked Tobi's cheek as they lay there basking in the afterglow of sex. Tobi would drift off and then wake up again a moment later to see if Zetsu was still there.

Zetsu would comfort him and then Tobi would once again fall asleep. Finally after the third or fourth time he had fallen asleep he had stayed asleep. Zetsu had followed a while later. He had to make sure his lover was comfortable and that nothing interrupted his raven.

Now here in the morning, Tobi still slept peacefully. Zetsu ran his hands over the raven's back and pulled the covers tighter around them. Tobi snuggled in his sleep and Zetsu smiled. This boy was so precious to him that he would move heaven and earth for him. He only hoped he would still be around to take care of him after this fight.

Pein lay awake watching Konan as she lay awake watching the ceiling. He moved closer and laid his head on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him and held on tight. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her too. She sighed as she let her fingers run through his hair.

He stared off at the wall in his room thinking about how they would fare in this fight. He wasn't too sure about sending the Akatsuki into battle. If they were all going to die then why not just send the vampires? He knew the answer to that. The Akatsuki would be captured and their memories wiped.

There was some comfort in that knowledge. They may not know anything about vampires and the Akatsuki but they would still be alive as normal teen aged kids should be. Pein grimaced at the thought of Konan being placed somewhere random around the world.

Konan pulled her head down to look at Pein. He had stiffened and she had felt it. He looked up at her and shook his head. She gave him an 'okay if you're sure' look. He nodded and they went back to their previous positions.

Sasuke and Sai lay looking into each others eyes. Sai ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair as he did. Sasuke smiled and held it as he watched Sai in his every move. He was so intrigued by him. When they had made love he had been so surprised by how gentle Sai could be.

He had been expecting that Sai would be nice but not so sweet to him. Sai had done everything right and Sasuke this morning felt nothing but happy. He had been waiting for so long to find his soul mate and he never would have thought it would be a vampire but now he didn't care. Sai was his and he was Sai's. The thought made him giddy with happiness.

Sai smiled back as he caressed Sasuke's cheek. He ran a finger down and traced Sasuke's lips loving the warmth of them. He leaned forward and stole a kiss and Sasuke opened his mouth on contact. Sai slipped his tongue inside of Sasuke's mouth and Sasuke moaned ever so softly. Sai pulled them closer together and kissed Sasuke so softly.

Sasuke loved how soft the kiss was yet how it made him tingle all over. He loved the way Sai's tongue softly ran over the interior of his mouth. Sai pulled away and looked at Sasuke who now had a drugged look in his eyes. Sai smiled and pulled Sasuke to his chest.

Sasuke laid his head on Sai's shoulder and basked in the softness of Sai's skin. Sai ran his fingers over Sasuke's back down under the covers across his ass. He stopped at his ass and ran his hands lightly across the smooth flesh. Sasuke moaned as the feeling of Sai's hands sparked his lust.

He whimpered and looked at Sai pleadingly. Sai giggled and rolled Sasuke onto his back. He climbed between Sasuke's legs just as he had the night before. Sasuke knew what was coming and he welcomed it. He spread his legs and allowed Sai access. Sai began his preparation and Sasuke closed his eyes in bliss.

Kakuzu watched as Hidan slowly woke up. He rolled over and looked at Kakuzu and last night's love making came back to him. He blushed shyly and looked away from Kakuzu. Kakuzu smiled and pulled the silver haired teen to him. Hidan smiled and let himself be pulled against him.

Kakuzu kissed Hidan's cheek and brought him up to eye level. Hidan tried to cover the blush on his face but failed miserably. Kakuzu laughed softly and Hidan laughed too. Hidan crawled on top of Kakuzu and stayed there as Kakuzu rubbed his back and leaned up to kiss the teen.

Hidan met him half way and they kissed passionately as they both rolled over to change their positions. Kakuzu now lay on top of Hidan and Hidan welcomed it with open arms. They kissed and cuddled each other for a while and then just lay their holding each other for a while until they both drifted back to sleep.

This was a big day for all of them. They had to train hard if they were to survive. Hashirama smiled as he watched Madara snuggle deeper into the bed. Might as well let them all get their rest. They would need every bit of it.


	22. Chapter 21

When Darkness Falls Ch 21

Two weeks of non stop training to get the vampires and the Akatsuki ready left everyone feeling a little apprehensive. They had to be ready and fight like they have never fought before or lose someone they loved. None of them were willing to let that happen. Madara and Hashirama thought it best to pit the vampires against the Akatsuki if that is how the battle played out. They needed to be ready to face anything.

They had picked the sparring partners themselves to avoid feeling getting in the way. They knew that they would hold back if they were put against their loves. Right now Sai and Hidan were facing off and so far they seemed to be holding their own. Hidan was enjoying this to no end. Sai was stoic and calm. He didn't care one way or another. All he wanted was for him and Sasuke to be standing when the battle ended.

Hidan landed a kick on Sai's thigh and made him stumble but not fall. Sai was quick to retaliate and landed a punch to Hidan's jaw. Kakuzu watched with concern as Sai snapped Hidan's head back with the blow. He wanted to jump in and protect Hidan. This of course was what Madara and Hashirama were trying to stop. They had told them time and again that going out there and protecting each other would get them killed. They needed to fight for themselves.

The tension in the room seemed to grow as Sasuke watched Hidan roundhouse kick Sai square in the side. It sent Sai flying back and he fell to the floor only to jump to his feet a moment later. Madara and Hashirama called off the sparring for the day. It wouldn't do them any good to go into battle beaten to a pulp. They had to say that they were pleased with the outcome of their training. They had come a long ways since they first came here.

Madara and Hashirama retreated to Hashirama's room. "Do you think their ready?" He asked Madara. Madara laid his head on Hashirama's shoulder. "I do. I just don't want to tell them so." He said wistfully. Hashirama rubbed Madara's back and gave him a chaste kiss on the back of his neck. He grabbed Madara's shoulders and pushed him back to look him in the eyes. "If you think they won't be able to do this just say so and we will figure out a way to get them out of here." He said firmly.

"No, I know they are able. I just can't believe that I brought this on them, on us." Madara said bitterly. Hashirama pulled Madara back to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "You couldn't possibly have known I would return. You were doing what you were trained to do. I don't blame you and neither do they." He said reassuringly. Madara sighed and nodded. "I just hope this gets over with and quick." Hashirama couldn't have agreed more.

Kisame and Itachi sat on Kisame's bed. Itachi was going over the plans in his head once more and Kisame was watching him intently. Itachi caught his eye and half smiled at the blue skinned vampire. He flopped back onto the bed ungracefully and Kisame chuckled. He crawled over the top of Itachi and straddled his hips. He wanted to stay like this forever. He of course knew he could but Itachi on the other hand would not.

Sasuke sat placing ice against Sai's ribs. Sai had told him he was fine and would heal in the matter of hours but Sasuke couldn't help but fret. For one he couldn't sit still and two he was losing his mind waiting for this battle to take place. The plan was simple. Madara would call the ops team and tell them where to locate them. He would basically be handing them all over on a silver platter. It was all part of the plan to make the Ops team walk into their ambush.

Deidara paced back and forth as Sasori sat on his bed reading a book. Deidara was a fit of nerves. He looked over at Sasori and almost lost it. "How can you be so calm, un? I can't sit still and I want to scream." He said grabbing his hair and pulling on it. "If you want to scream them scream. I am sure everyone else here wants to do the same thing." Sasori said. Deidara stopped pacing and put his hands on his hips he glowered at Sasori and stormed out of the room.

Kakuzu sat on the couch with the zealot on his lap. They had been sitting here for a while just being quiet and enjoying each others presence. Kakuzu ran his fingers through Hidan's silver locks and he kept the Jashinist tucked under his chin. Hidan was soothed into a dream like state as he lay against Kakuzu's chest. He never knew that being silent could be comforting. He smiled a little as he concentrated on Kakuzu's fingers working their magic in his hair.

Zetsu and Tobi sat in the indoor garden that Zetsu had made. They sat on a bench watching the waterfalls run off of the rocks. Roses were in clusters all around them. The fragrant scent and the water were truly invigorating. Tobi sat with his head on Zetsu's shoulder and they held hands with their fingers intertwined. Zetsu talked quietly about the flowers and the plants in the garden and how he felt totally calm out here. Tobi could see why.

Pein and Konan sat in the dining room, he with a bag of blood and she with chocolate coffee. She carried the instant packs with her wherever she went. She sat staring into his eyes as he stared back. She was sure she had made a mistake that first night they had slept together and now she was thinking on a whole different plane. She was head over heels and they had so much in common other than the fact that he had been around for centuries and she was only 17.

Night came upon them rather quickly. They had spent the rest of the day basking in the company of their lovers. Now they were changing their clothes and strapping on weapons. Tonight was the night of the inevitable battle. Madara took a deep breath and picked up his cell phone. He dialed the leader of the Ops team and waited for the call to go through. Hashirama squeezed his hand and stayed close to him.

The voice on the other end was gruff. He began accusing Madara of treachery. Madara was quick to come up with a logical lie that the Ops leader finally bought. Madara began telling him where he and his team could find the Akatsuki and the vampires. As soon as the Ops leader heard that there were also vampires he was quick to agree. Madara hung up and turned to his team. Hashirama was doing the same, calling them into a different room.

"I know you guys can do this. I watched you grow as people and fighters. I am confident you guys will come out the victor. I hope to see you all on the flipside." Madara said as he gathered them all into a tight group hug. They held onto each other and bowed as if in prayer and Madara didn't doubt that some of them were praying. Hashirama had taken the vampires into the kitchen. He too was giving them a pep talk.

"You guys don't need me to tell you how good you are. You already know you guys are excellent. Don't let your feelings cloud your judgment. Be quick and be concise. Don't back down and don't let up. I will see you guys back here when this is over." He finished and drew them into a tight hug as well. They were his family and his friends. They all bowed as if in prayer too only they were simply building their esteem to the ultimate level.

They rejoined the Akatsuki and all took their lovers hands. They walked out to the garage and climbed into three different vehicles. They head to the rendezvous point which was an old abandoned building with a huge parking lot out on the edge of the city. No one would be there to interrupt them and no one would even know about it. Madara would arrive first. He would get out and meet the Ops team. He would then give the Akatsuki and the vampires the signal to attack.

He pulled up into the parking lot. He turned off the engine and the headlights. He got out and flashed a flashlight twice into the darkened shadows. A figure appeared and walked towards him. "So where are they?" The Ops leader asked. Madara stayed calm. "They will be here any minute. They are under the impression that we are coming out here to train." Madara said as if it were nothing but the truth. The Ops leader nodded.

A moment later a car pulled up followed by a second. The Ops leader was quick to disappear. He had his men in position to ambush them as soon as they walked into the middle of the parking lot. They exited the cars. Three in one and three in the other. The Ops leader frowned. There should have been a lot more than that if there were vampires among them. Madara smiled as the Akatsuki walked up to him.

Madara turned and called out the Ops leader. "Here you guys can have them." He said walking back towards his car as if he had followed the deal to the letter. "Wait just a minute. You said there were vampires with them. Where are the vampires?" the Ops leader demanded. Madara turned back and shrugged. "You know how vampires are." Madara said casually. The Ops leader scowled and called out his men to take the Akatsuki into custody.

The instant all the men were out and in the center of the parking lot the vampires began advancing on them. Madara gave the signal and the vampires closed the gap. The Akatsuki were quick to jump into action and the battle began. Hashirama joined the fight next to Madara. They looked at each other and nodded. This was it.


	23. Chapter 22

When Darkness Falls Ch 22

Itachi kicked out as a guy cam at him with a blade. His foot connected with the guys' stomach and sent him back. Kisame was only a few feet from Itachi and he was taking on a guy who could have passed for the Incredible Hulk. The guy was short and stout and had leverage on his side. Kisame had speed and strength but was at the disadvantage for low attacks.

The guy Itachi was fighting was no bigger than Hidan in weight and height. Being a couple of inches taller than Itachi made them a perfect match. The guy swung his blade at Itachi's face and left a faint cut across his cheek. Itachi dropped down and swept his leg out bringing the guy to his knees. He jumped back up and kicked the guy in the face effectively knocking the knife from his hand.

Itachi picked it up and thrust out with it. The guy dodged it quickly and threw a punch into Itachi's abdomen. With the air knocked out of him the guy had the upper hand and went for his knife. He grabbed Itachi's arm and in an attempt to break it was surprised when Itachi turned the knife around and stuck it in the guys' stomach. The guy let go and stumbled before he dropped to his knees. He was about to reach for a hidden weapon when Itachi made a call and slit the guys' throat.

With his man down he turned to help Kisame with his. Even if all he could offer was a distraction for Kisame to get the upper hand. Hidan had his guy on the ground and was kicking the living shit out of him while cursing him every other second. Kakuzu fought his own guy next to him and was having about as much luck as Kisame. The guy was huge. Kakuzu was a good match for the guy but they were almost too evenly matched.

Hidan finally took a breath and the guy took that moment to stab Hidan in the leg. Boy these guys sure did like to fight with knives. Hidan howled in pain and then kicked the guy in the head. It took a couple of kicks before the guy let go of the knife. Hidan pulled it free of his leg and frowned as the blood poured from it. He turned around and stabbed the knife into the guys' eye. He was pissed to say the least.

Deidara and Sasori were having difficulties considering that their opponents kept switching back and forth. Deidara would get a hit in on his guy and then the other one would hit him. Sasori was in the same boat. They were beginning to get dizzy from all the movement. Deidara reached out and kicked his opponent who turned around and went after Sasori. Deidara was getting frustrated.

Pein and Konan were taking out a guy and a guy who might have been a girl. Konan wasn't up for asking. Konan was able to take the guy well enough. Gymnastics had taught her enough to be able to pull a few tricks out of her sleeve. Pein was just good at hand to hand combat and he was doing a number on the guy he fought. Konan dropped into the splits and punched the guy in the groin. He didn't see it coming so he dropped like a ton of bricks. Pein kicked his guy in the side and sent him reeling on top of the guy Konan punched. He and Konan took their stances again.

Sasuke and Sai fought side by side. They never got away from each other. Two guys came at them from the front while another tried to sneak in from the back. Sai was too clever for that and was able to stop him from any sneak attacks. Sasuke was able to kept he guy at bay while Sai took on the other two. They all brandished knives and tried to intimidate the boys. The only problem was that Sai was a vampire and Sasuke was an Uchiha. Intimidation wasn't in their vocabulary.

Zetsu had his guy in a choke hold with a thin wire he carried. It was wrapped around the guys' throat and blood was seeping so he knew he was getting somewhere. Tobi was the one being held down on his end. He thrashed at the guy and tried to kick free. It of course only made it easier for the guy to hold him. The guy pulled out a knife and reached up to slit Tobi's throat.

Kakuzu gave a kick to his opponent and the guy went flying. As luck would have it the guy flew into his own comrade and knocked him off of Tobi. Tobi would have did a dance for joy if he didn't have to get to his feet and over power the guy so he wouldn't get the best of Tobi again. He drop kicked the guys' face and then crushed the guys' hand that held the knife. The knife fell from his now crushed fingers and Tobi picked it up. "My turn." He said as he shoved the knife into the guys' ribcage.

The guy coughed and sputtered and tried to grab Tobi's ankle. Tobi kicked the hand away and stood watching the guy die. Another guy came out of nowhere and waylaid Tobi. He fell to the ground with a hard thud and stars filled his vision. He shook his head to gain back his sight and grabbed the guy by the head putting him in a choke hold. Zetsu finally managed to cut through the guys' throat with the wire and then moved on to his next opponent.

Sasori finally outsmarted the pair by switching sides with Deidara. Now it was there turn to play this mind game. Deidara jumped up and spin kicked the guy he was facing. The guys' head flew to the side and blood flew from his mouth. Deidara smirked to himself. He had finally gotten this guy. "Deidara, watch out!" Sasori hollered as the other guy grabbed Deidara and picked him up. He flung Deidara across the blacktop and then turned to Sasori.

Deidara hit the ground and a snap could be heard. Something was broken. Sasori barely got a glimpse of Deidara before the guy ascended on him. Deidara as far as Sasori could tell was not moving. His panic began to kick in and then Madara's training and words came back to him. He had to block Deidara from his mind if they were to win this fight. Sasori bared fangs and lunged for the guys' neck. He sank his teeth into the guys' shoulder and ripped flesh.

The scream the guy let loose was ear drum piercing. The guy that Deidara had kicked was now over by Deidara. He was kneeling down by the blond getting ready to slit his throat. A moment later he was the one with blood running down his body and dying on the ground. Itachi glared at the guy whose throat he had just slit. He kicked the guy away from Deidara and checked for a pulse. It was there but Deidara was unconscious.

Kisame joined Itachi as he rolled Deidara over onto his back. It was clear to see that Deidara had broken his arm and hit his head rather hard. Kisame grabbed Deidara and picked him up. He ran to one of the cars and placed the blond on the ground behind them out of site. He rejoined the fight and helped Kakuzu take down his guy. Itachi was joining in the fight again as well when he noticed that the guy that Kisame had been fighting and had taken down was gone.

He looked around for the guy and couldn't see him anywhere. He was sure the guy had been dead. He turned to look behind him and was stopped by a sharp pain. He looked over his shoulder and seen the guy standing there with a knife buried in Itachi's back. Blood could be felt running down his chin as his world began to tip. He dropped to his knees and the darkness closed in. The guy pulled the knife free and kicked Itachi as he moved on. He turned to take on Hashirama who had taken down his guy a couple of minutes before.

Sai took out one of the two he was fighting and focused on the other one. Sasuke was doing well by getting some hits in. The guy had almost gotten him once or twice with the knife but he was quick enough to get clear. Sai was moving quickly and trying to confuse the guy so he could end him. The guy decided to play dirty and pulled out a cross. He threw the cross onto Sai's arm. The flesh burned and smoldered as it made an imprint into Sai's arm.

Sasuke moved closer to Sai and yanked it off his arm quickly. It dropped to the ground with a clink and Sasuke went back to his fight. Sai smirked at the other guy who was annoyed by Sasuke's interference. Pein was able to take his guy down only because he made the mistake of paying attention to Konan. Pein ripped his throat out and turned to face Konan and her opponent. He was covered in blood as Konan used her strong legs to kick in his face.

Madara was holding his own against another guy when he noticed Itachi was down and not moving. He berated himself for wanting to run to his aid. He had preached to them to block their feelings and yet he wanted to throw out that rule. He turned back to his guy and threw another punch. The guy was slipping but not enough for Madara to finish him.

Zetsu came to Madara's aid and wrapped the wire around the guy's neck. Madara made his way to Itachi as Kisame noticed his lover not moving and blood all around him. Kisame moved to his side and looked at the wound. It was deep and blood ran as though it were water. Itachi was bleeding to death. Kisame could still hear Itachi's heart beating and took comfort knowing that he had that ability.

Madara looked at Kisame. "I will stay with him and hold pressure on the wound. Help the others." He said almost pleadingly. Kisame reluctantly stood up and turned back to the fight. He fought blind and he fought dirty. He came to Sasori's opponent who Sasori had ripped apart by this time but the guy refused to drop. Kisame dug his fingernails into the guys' neck and in a violent rage tore the guy's head off.

Sasori grinned at Kisame in thanks. They both turned and when Kisame seen the guy he had taken down he was once again angry. It was this guy who had taken Itachi down. The guy was engaged in battle with Hashirama. Covered in blood and a few minor cuts Kisame and Sasori lent a hand and attacked from both sides. The guy never knew what hit him as the vampires ripped out his throat. They had found that the Ops Team had poisoned their blood. Hashirama was impressed.

They wanted to make sure that none of them drank their blood and lived. What they didn't know is that these vampires could fight off the urge to feed and not swallow the blood. They of course used it to their advantage. Kakuzu was about to finish off his guy when he noticed Hidan had dropped. His attention was on the zealot and not on his opponent.

The guy pulled out a stake and was prepared to stick it in Kakuzu's heart. Sasori came out of no where and blocked the stake. It ran through his shoulder and out his back. Kakuzu turned to attack the guy. The guy smirked as he ripped the stake back out. Sasori closed his eyes as the pain coursed through him. Kakuzu lashed out and grabbed the guy, yanking him off the ground. The guy dangled for a moment before his face connected to the blacktop.

Sasori was quick to slash through the guys' neck with his fingernails, leaving the guy bleeding profusely. Kakuzu finished the guy off by yanking the stake out of his hand and shoving it through the guy's chest. Madara dodged kicks and fights going on around him to keep the pressure on Itachi. The blood hadn't slowed much and he was hoping this would be over soon so that he could assess the damage to his team. He had only just realized that Deidara was missing and cursed under his breath.

He looked around the battle ground for him and didn't see the blond at all. He noticed that Hidan was down as well. Konan was wrapping her leg up with someone's shirt. A gash went horizontal down her thigh and she was losing blood quickly. Sasuke's neck bore a cut across the jugular. It wasn't as deep as it could have been but still his vision was getting cloudy. Madara cursed again. The vampires were having to fight this on their own. Sai grabbed Sasuke's arm to keep him upright as he finally finished off the guy he had been fighting.

Pein took down his guy and turned to help Konan. Blood ran onto his fingers and he tried to resist. He was trying so hard to focus on wrapping the wound tighter and yet his instinct took over. He put his fingers to his lips to taste the crimson liquid. The instant the blood touched his tongue his eyes went wide and he jumped to his feet. He turned to find Hashirama close by. "Hashirama, they have been poisoned. The knives they use are covered in poison." Pein said frantically. Hashirama turned to look at the humans.

Any one of the Akatsuki who had been stabbed or cut was now poisoned and that was why they were dropping like flies. The Ops Team had thought of everything. Hashirama thought for a moment. They must have an antidote for it. They would never be stupid enough to not make one in case they themselves ended up under the knife instead. He said as much to Pein. Pein nodded and left the battle field in search of their vehicles.

Sasuke could no longer stand and dropped to the ground. It seemed as though they were done for. They had put up a good fight but it wasn't good enough. Tobi was now the only member of the Akatsuki still standing. Konan had closed her eyes a couple of minutes ago and didn't seem about to wake up anytime soon. The poison was slow moving but the more the Akatsuki pushed themselves the quicker it ran through their system.

Madara looked around the battle ground. Five Ops Team members were left. Hashirama was taking care of one while Kisame was taking care of another. Kakuzu was tearing the third to shreds and Sasori was playing cat and mouse with the fourth. The fifth stood looking around for any easy target. Tobi was his target. Zetsu moved in on him and wrapped the wire around his neck before he could even get to Tobi.

Pein tore the vehicles apart. He searched everything he could find. Each vehicle was as useless as the next. The lead vehicle however had a case in the back. He pulled the case out and opened it. A green liquid filled about fifty tubes. This had to be it. He opened another one and looked at the contents it was a weird purple color and Pein opened one to test. He touched his tongue to it and the bitterness made him cringe. The green was definitely the antidote.

He dug around until he found the gun to inject the antidote and he ran back to the battle ground. He loaded a tube into the gun and injected the liquid into Konan's neck. He changed the tube and the needle and injected Itachi. Madara nodded that he was good. Pein moved over to Sasuke and injected him. He made his way to Hidan and injected the silver haired teen. He looked around to see if he missed anyone and was surprised to see a blond flash of hair.

Deidara had come too and realized he had been moved to safety. He got up and made his way back to the battle ground and had snuck up behind Sasori's opponent. He picked up a discarded knife and rammed it through the guy's back. The guy fell in a heap and Sasori smiled at his blonde. "I was worried about you." Sasori said taking Deidara into his arms giving him a hug. Deidara shook his head as if to say 'don't count me out.' Zetsu finished off his guy quickly and turned to Tobi.

Tobi was covered in blood and dirt but he was in one piece and uninjured. Kakuzu ripped his opponent's head off and turned to check on Hidan. Kisame was just finishing up with his guy and Hashirama rammed a stake through his own opponent. The Ops Team was down but so were some of their own members. Kakuzu sat next to Hidan. He picked up the Jashinist and held his hand. Hidan was ice cold. Kakuzu could still make out a heart beat but it was so slow that it was almost non existent.

Kisame felt Itachi's hand and his too was ice cold. Pein checked Konan and she was still warm and the color was coming back to her face. The antidote was working. Sai held Sasuke on his lap. Sasuke was doing well with the antidote as well. Kisame listened to Itachi's heart beat and it beat so very slow that it was on the verge of stopping. Madara moved over to Hashirama and laid his head down on his lovers shoulder in sorrow.

It was plain to see that two of his members weren't going to make it. Hidan had been poisoned too long and Itachi had lost too much blood combined with the poison. Kisame growled in anger. He wanted to kill the Ops Team all over again. Kisame made a brash move. He picked up Itachi's wrist and bit into it. Hashirama lunged forward. He reached for Kisame only to be stopped by Madara. He turned to look at his lover. Madara shook his head. Hashirama closed his eyes and turned his back on the scene.

Kisame bit into his own wrist and dripped blood into Itachi's mouth. He had had to roll Itachi onto his back and his chest tightened when he felt the blood run faster out of the wound. A couple of minutes later Itachi's heart stopped all together. Kisame held Itachi against him in hopes he had been quick enough. He had taken the poison into himself. He only hoped that the antidote had stopped the poisons potency.

Kakuzu bowed his head and followed Kisame's forbidden act. He couldn't lose Hidan now. He needed him. He bit into the zealot's wrist and then his own. He dripped the blood into Hidan's mouth and listened as his heart beat its final beat. He too held his lover against him. The sun was going to be up in an hour, they needed to get out while they could still get home.

Deidara and Sasori took Kakuzu and Hidan with them. Kisame held Itachi in the backseat of the car Zetsu and Tobi were in. Sai and Sasuke were in the car Pein and Konan were in. That left Hashirama and Madara. They took the leader of the Ops Teams vehicle. It would be a nice adage to the ever growing collection of cars.

Madara and Hashirama stopped at the battle field. They walked around dropping a canister on each of the bodies. The canisters were on a timer and as soon as the timer went off the canister opened up causing a mist over the area. The bodies dissolved into nothing. It was the only way to cover their tracks. They drove home to the mansion and to their family. They only hoped that the family would be whole once again.


	24. Epilogue

When Darkness Falls Epilogue

It had been four months since the Ops Team had arrived and met their demise. Madara and Hashirama had decided to bring the two teams together as one family. It helped greatly with the transitions of two of the members.

Itachi and Hidan had lost their lives during the battle and Kisame and Kakuzu had taken drastic measures to bring them back. Instead of hunting vampires they were now the things they hunted. Itachi was having difficulty accepting his new life while Hidan was on cloud 9.

He had begged Kakuzu to show him all the neat vampire tricks and picked up on them quickly. Much to some of the members dismay. He really liked sneaking around and pulling pranks. He had been good as an Akatsuki member but as a vampire he kicked ass.

Deidara had suffered slight memory loss due to his hit to the head. His wrist had healed okay but his brain was damaged goods. At times he would throw things out there that made no sense to anyone but Sasori. At least someone knew what he was talking about.

"Itachi you need to eat something." Kisame begged. Itachi looked at the wall and ignored his lover. Kisame sighed. This was really becoming a problem. Being an Akatsuki member and killing vampires was Itachi's destiny and now to be a vampire was too much for his psyche. Kisame turned to leave the room.

"Kisame, thank you for worrying about me. I just don't know if I can do it or not. Drinking blood is a forbidden thing to the Akatsuki. It is the reason we rid the world of your kind. OUR kind." Itachi said grudgingly. Kisame nodded and continued to the door.

Itachi was off the bed in a flash. He grabbed Kisame's arm and stopped him from leaving. Kisame turned and took the smaller male into his arms. He kissed Itachi's forehead and held him against him. "Will you help me?" Itachi asked softly. Kisame smiled and nodded. Itachi walked over to the cup that sat on the table by the bed.

He picked it up and looked at the contents. The blood was crimson red and thick. Itachi grimaced. Kisame took the cup and covered it with his hand. "Don't think about what it is. Think of it as something you love. Close your eyes and imagine what it can be." Kisame instructed. Itachi looked skeptical.

He closed his eyes and thought for a moment. He loved the taste of cinnamon. He tried to imagine what it tasted like and then without thinking too much about it he took the cup from Kisame and put it to his lips. The taste of cinnamon and….chocolate? touched his tongue. He looked at Kisame in surprise.

Kisame smiled broadly. "I read your thoughts one day while we were, uh hum, you know and you were thinking about cinnamon tea also your breath smelled like chocolate. So I took a chance and added both of them to your meal." Kisame beamed. Itachi smiled at his lover. He set the cup on the table and climbed into Kisame's lap. "I love you so much, Kisame. Thank you for saving my life." He said softly and kissed Kisame on the lips.

Kisame was floating on air at that moment. He was so happy that Itachi didn't hate him for turning him. "I love you too, my angel. I would never have been able to live without you so no thanks needed." Kisame said. Itachi smiled and picked up the cup again. He put it up to his lips and took a long drink. It made his mouth water and he downed it quickly. He hadn't eaten in four months except when Kisame made him feed from him which was only twice.

Kisame grabbed the cup and left to get more blood for Itachi. Itachi lay back on the bed and waited. As long as he was with Kisame he could find a way to adapt to this life he now faced. Kisame came back a moment later with a bigger glass full of the gooey goodness mixed with cinnamon and chocolate. Itachi greedily emptied the contents once more. He felt much better and he lay down and patted the bed next to him. Kisame immediately lay down next to him. They slept the day away and for the first time in four months they were both happy.

Pein and Konan sat by the pool. She had gone through some grueling therapy to get her leg back to its normal strength. The poison had attacked the muscle and left it weak. Pein had brought her to the pool every morning. He would make her swim five laps at first back and forth and then increased it to ten then fifteen as her leg got stronger. She had sworn she hated him at first. As the time went on and her leg healed she was grateful to him.

They now sat at the side of the pool both wet from a swim. She had increased her laps to twenty today and she was ecstatic. She still got a little bit wobbly at times and she was sure she could overcome that with time. Pein was now massaging the muscles in her calf and working out the tightness in her thigh. An ugly purple scar ran horizontal up her thigh and the scar tissue had made the scar thick and stand out from her skin. Pein closed his eyes as the anger began to consume him as it always did when he sent hat scar and what had nearly cost him his world.

He finished rubbing down the muscle and then looked up at her face. She was smiling at him. He wasn't sure how she could smile when she was scarred and left having to work her ass off to regain control over her once strong powerful legs. She was smiling none the less. He smiled back event though he was angry. She reached out and ran her fingers through his hair. He leaned into her touch. She moved closer and sat against him. He wrapped his arms around her and they stared at the water of the pool. This was another perfect day to her.

Sasuke and Sai sat in the living room on the couch. Sai was holding Sasuke in his lap while Sasuke had his head on Sai's shoulder. The scar across Sasuke's neck was visible against pale skin. Sai looked at the scar everyday to remind him what was important to him. Sasuke waved it off as just another Akatsuki moment. Sai was perturbed. He wanted to make the scar disappear and make the memories of that day disappear as well.

Sasuke had been heartbroken when Itachi had been turned into a vampire. He had hated Kisame with a passion at first. Sai had done everything he could think of to get Sasuke to come to terms with it. Sasuke thought that losing his brother altogether would have been easier to deal with until nightmares of it plagued his sleep and his mind. He woke with screams of terror and shaking uncontrollably. Sai would comfort him the best he could but Sasuke would always get up and go work out in the training room.

Itachi had finally gone to see him one night in the training room. Sasuke was sweaty and breathing hard from his overly mind numbing workouts. Itachi had simply stood by and watched him at first. Sasuke had stopped kicking and punching the workout dummy. Sasuke walked over to it and grabbed it around the neck and whispered raggedly "Thank you Kisame." Itachi had been taken aback by the words and had stepped back about to leave.

Sasuke turned and was shocked to see Itachi standing there. Sasuke looked at Itachi for an eternity. He took in every detail of his face and his hair and his structure. Itachi was now a vampire but he was still and would always be Sasuke's Aniki. Sasuke walked over to Itachi and tiredly hugged him. Itachi hugged him back. Of course he hadn't eaten since he had been turned in three weeks and Sasuke was smelling rather good at the moment. Sasuke not pushing his luck released Itachi.

Sasuke smiled softly at him and left the training room. He went back to His and Sai's bed and crawled beneath the covers. Sai was awake and held out his arms which Sasuke gladly crawled into. There were no more nightmares after that night and he had given up his hatred of Kisame. He now found that as selfish as it was, he would rather have Itachi here as a vampire then not here at all. Sai held Sasuke closer as they seemed to melt into each other. They were content.

Zetsu and Tobi sat in the garden on the bench. Zetsu held a rose in his hand. Tobi had admired them from the moment he seen them. Tobi stared at the white rose now and breathed a sigh of awe. Zetsu knew how to make flowers even more beautiful than they originally were. The white rose his lover held was breathtaking. Zetsu smiled in appreciation. He handed the rose to Tobi. Tobi held it to his nose and inhaled the aroma.

His nostrils were tantalized by the roses wonderful sent. His head swan with a euphoria. Zetsu watched Tobi and just stared at the boy who had turned his life around and in such a wonderful way. "This rose is so beautiful Zetsu. This whole garden is like a wonderland." He said softly. Zetsu grabbed Tobi and pulled him onto his lap. "You my pet are the most beautiful flower in the whole garden." Zetsu whispered in his ear.

Tobi shivered and blushed. He looked at Zetsu and their eyes locked. They drifted absently towards each other until their lips touched. Zetsu slid his tongue into Tobi's mouth and Tobi moaned in bliss. Zetsu chuckled lightly at how easy it was to please Tobi and he picked up the raven. He carried him to a patch of grass covered in wild flowers and laid Tobi gently in the center of them. Hands roamed as clothes were shed and needs were met in silence. The white rose lay on the ground next to the entangled lovers. Its beauty was enhanced by the erotic scene before it.

Sasori and Deidara sat on their bed. Deidara was sitting against the headboard of the bed and Sasori was lying with his head on Deidara's lap. "Happy birthday, Danna un." Deidara said. Sasori looked up at Deidara. He smiled. "Thank you, Dei but my birthday is in two months." He said sadly. Deidara looked confused for a moment. "Oh right, Danna. Sorry, un." He said ashamed of himself for forgetting that. Sasori took his face in his hands.

"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. I am here to help you through the rough patches, okay?" He asked firmly. Deidara smiled and then nodded. "Thank you Danna, un. I don't know what I would do without you, un." He smiled and went back to stroking Sasori's red locks. Sasori smiled and lay his head back in Deidara's lap. The room was comfortably quiet. "I should be getting home, un. It will be dark and I hate being out after dark because that is when the vampires come after you, un." Deidara said seriously.

Sasori sighed a little. "Deidara, baby you are already home. Remember you moved in here with me after the battle?" He asked, searching Deidara's face for confirmation of this fact. Deidara frowned. He couldn't remember that. He looked at Sasori in sadness and a tear slipped down his cheek. He shook his head and Sasori was there to hold him while he cried. Hashirama and Madara were looking for some type of treatment for him but it seemed hopeless.

They had told Sasori that turning him might be the only solution to the problem. Sasori refused to do that not knowing if that would work or not. Deidara's stomach rumbled. He looked at Sasori and grinned a little. Sasori smiled and lifted up to let him get up to go eat. Deidara crawled off the bed and was headed across the room when he all of a sudden collapsed on the floor. Sasori was at this side and trying to wake him. There was no response.

He yelled for help and Madara and Hashirama were there in a flash. Madara scooped up Deidara and took him to their medical wing of the mansion. Madara had spent three months putting the wing together for his members that were still human. He laid Deidara on the table and grabbed his stethoscope. He pressed it to Deidara's chest. His heart was steady and all seemed good in his body, which meant the trouble was in his head.

Madara set up a CT Scan and placed Deidara onto the table. He looked at Deidara's body from top to bottom. He could see the fractures to his bones he had sustained as an Akatsuki member and the break in his wrist from the battle. He moved up to his head and gasped. A large mass was present in the frontal lobe of his brain. It had grown over the past four months. They had done a CT Scan after the battle and there hadn't been any signs of anything at all. Now a large tumor like mass was pressing against his brain.

Hashirama studied it closely. "We need to do surgery and remove that if we can." He said to Madara. Madara nodded and sighed. He didn't like the idea of cutting into his member's brain but he also didn't like the size of the tumor. They prepped the operating table and began the procedures of anesthesia and cleaning the area to be operated on. Madara and Hashirama worked fast but efficiently. They opened up Deidara's skull and were faced with the massive tumor. Hashirama cut the top half of the tumor away and then assessed his options.

The tumor was right over the memory lobe. Hashirama carefully cut the mass away and at last the tumor was gone. They had successfully removed every bit of it. They only hoped that they had saved Deidara's memory lobe from damage. They closed him back up and placed him in the recovery room. Madara had gone through medical training and studied all fields. That is not to say he was a neurologist. He was simply a team leader with a little knowledge in all fields.

Two hours later Deidara awoke. His head ached and his eyes burned. He kept them closed and tried to drown out the beeping sound around him. Sasori was next to him in a flash. He released the morphine into Deidara's system and smiled at the blonde. The pain ebbed away as the morphine took hold. Deidara opened his eyes and smiled at Sasori. "What happened, un?" He asked groggily. "You collapsed and Hashirama and Madara had to do brain surgery to remove a massive tumor from your brain.

They got it all and they say that it was putting pressure on your memory lobe. If they managed to fix it you shouldn't have anymore memory problems. Deidara smiled and nodded. That would be the best thing ever. Sasori crawled onto the bed with Deidara and Deidara welcomed it. They cuddled together and drifted toward sleep. "Hey Danna, I still have to turn over my keys to my apartment. The land lady will be pissed if I kept them." He said tiredly. Sasori smiled in glee. The surgery was a success. "We will get that taken care of soon. For now just sleep okay?" He asked. Deidara mumbled an 'I love you' and a 'goodnight' to Sasori. Sasori was too damn happy to sleep.

Kakuzu and Hidan were in the library. Kakuzu was reading or trying to while Hidan bugged him continuously to teach him something new. Kakuzu had been all to happy to teach him at first but now his thirst for learning vampire tricks and trades was a little annoying. Hidan sat on a table and continually interrupted Kakuzu. Sighing in frustration he closed his book and looked at Hidan with annoyance.

Hidan smirked as Kakuzu glared at him. Hidan jumped off the table and went to Kakuzu's chair. He climbed in the miser's lap and gave him a cute look. Kakuzu sighed in exasperation. He grabbed the zealot and pulled him into a kiss. As much as he wanted to be mad at the silver haired boy he just couldn't hold the anger. He kissed him passionately and immediately the zealot surrendered. He pressed his body closer to Kakuzu's as they kissed and kissed. There was no need for air to stop them so they deepened the kiss as much as they could in the confines of the chair.

Kakuzu picked up Hidan and carried him over to the table. Now that they were both vampires the rougher it was the better they liked it. Clothes were ripped to shreds and fingernails dug until blood seeped from flesh. Biting each other was a new kind of turn on that neither could deny. The table was cleared off of any books and the act of mating took a violent turn to make them even more desperate. It was like something you would see on the discovery channel only better.

Once finished they lay against each other on the table and sweat coated both of their bodies. Hidan smiled at Kakuzu and he smiled back. Hidan cuddled into Kakuzu's chest. "So now will you teach me something new?" Hidan asked. Kakuzu growled. The damn zealot never gave up on anything. Hidan gave Kakuzu a uke-ish look and Kakuzu sighed in defeat. He stood and grabbed Hidan's hand. He pulled him from the table and began to teach him a greater form of telepathy. Hidan grinned from ear to ear.

Hashirama and Madara lay in bed that night. They had made love twice and they were now just talking. They had managed to overcome a battle and tragedy and rebirth and a successful brain surgery. Risky but successful. They wondered what else might try to pop up on them. It really didn't matter because they would fight and win every time. Madara closed his eyes and Hashirama ran his fingers threw his black hair. Madara sighed in contentment.

When darkness falls things aren't what they seem

but put them against this family, they are an unbeatable team.


End file.
